One Piece: The Life and Times Of The Straw Hats!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: just a little story i felt like writing there will be violence and sex you've been warned that said i hope you enjoy my story :)
1. Chapter 1 The Neko Pirates

Chapter 1: The Neko Pirates!

It was calm day on the seas and Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates were relaxing on the top deck of the Thousand Sunny joined by Portgas D. Ace's widow Anne "Ice Heart" Darkblood she has long black hair tied into a ponytail with green eyes that shine like emeralds, she has an Ace of Hearts Tattoo covering her whole back and above it on the back of her neck reads Ace's Queen she also has a tattoo of her name on her arm that resembles Ace's and because she's 2 months pregnant she has a bit of belly, she's laying on a chair wearing a black bikini and Ace's hat.

The peace is shattered when a massive Violet colored ship speeds toward them it has a flag with the face of a black cat with blue eyes and cross bones behind it seeing it Zoro's eyes bug out as he yells "We're Under Attack!" making everyone but Luffy whos still sleeping soundly look over and there eyes all bug out "Holy fuck that ship is huge!" Anne said as Luffy finally woke up and rubbed his eyes "Is dinner ready?" he said yawning loudly.

Sanji glared at Luffy and said "No you sleepy idiot we're under attack!" making Luffy leep to his feet and glare back at Sanji as he replied "Hey who are you calling an idiot!?", Sanji just shakes his head as he says "You!, now turn around you idiot!" making Luffy glare harder as he yells "Quit calling me an Idiot!".

Shaking his head Sanji grabs Luffy and turns him around making Luffy's eyes buldge out and his jaw drop at the sight of the massive ship which slowed down and turned sideways so its side by side with the Thousand Sunny "That's the biggest ship I've ever seen!" Luffy said as a woman approached the edge of the ship and peered down at them.

The woman has shoulder length green hair and purple eyes with a slender but well built body her C Cup breasts rest on the rails and shes wearing a violet colored uniform with black boots her coat which is cut into points on the end of it has the face of a black cat with blue eyes on the back of it with cross bones behind it.

She smiles as she looks down and says "Ahoy there which one of you is Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy gives her a puzzled look "Do I know you?" he asked scratching his head, the lady shook her head and said "Doubt it my name is Ghanti and my mistress wishes to speak with Monkey D. Luffy!".

Luffy smiles at her but then the smile fades and is replace with one of shock when another woman walks up wearing the same uniform she's got long wavy red hair reaching to just below her shoulders the woman puts her hand on Ghanti's cheek and says "It's okay sweetie i'll take it from here" then smiles kindly at her.

Ghanti closes her eyes "Mistress..." she said with a happy sigh as the woman turns to face Luffy revealing her baby blue eyes she smiles from ear to ear as she says "Long time no see big brother!".

Chapter 1 End.

Note: thanks again to my bestie for allowing me the use of her character Anne thanks bestie love you :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Neko Pirates Mistress!

Chapter 2: Captain Violet The Mistress of the Neko Pirates!

As Luffy looks up at her his expression turns from shock to a huge smile as he says "Hello Violet..." Violet smiles happily as she replies "I'm glad you remember me Big Brother!" then winks at him which makes him blush and Nami gives a very jealous look as she points at Violet and says "Who's this woman and why is she calling you Big Brother!?" while glaring at him.

Luffy chuckles and says "She's my Little Sister Me, Her and Ace go way back.." making Anne sit up straight and look up at Violet then back at Luffy then says "You're joking right?", Luffy shakes his head "Nope afraid not me and Ace helped take care of her as her father wasn't around much..." he said a note of sadness in his voice.

Just then Usopp walks out of the cabin and upon seeing the massive ship freaks out and yells "We're under attack abandon ship!" then runs around in a panicky manor for a few minutes before running face first into Zoro's outstretched fist "Shut up!" Zoro said as Usopp falls down unconcious.

Everyone laughs hysterically as Violet turns to her crew which apart from Ghanti are all male dressed in the same outfits as them "You're all to stay here and under no circumstances are you to approach their ship anyone one who does will answer to me is that understood!?" she yelled at them.

They all salute her and yell back "Yes Mistress!" smiling she turns back to Ghanti and side hugs her as she says "Come on sweetie let's go say hi" Ghanti rests her head on Violet's shoulder and replies "Yes mistress" Luffy and the others react with shock when they see them virtually disappear only to reappear on the Thousand Sunny in front of them a few seconds later.

Robin walks out of the cabin when she sees them she shouts "Boarders!" and summons ten hands that grab Violet and Ghanti "No Robin stop!" Nami shouted but Violet just sneered as cat ears and a tail appear on her as she said "Your devil fruit power is amazing but useless on me!" then disappeared and reappeared outside the hands making Robin react with shock.

Violet turns to look at Ghanti and puts her hand on her cheek "Are you alright sweetie?" she asked kindly Ghanti just smiles happily and says "I'm fine mistress" then blushes when Violet holds her close she then watches as Violet glares over at Robin and says "You're lucky my precious 2nd in command isn't hurt!".

Robin smiled darkly back as she replied "Just who the hell are you anyway?" then looked at her cat ears which twitch as Violet says "I am Violet captain of the Neko pirates!" she said with a soft meow then points at Ghanti and continues "This is my precious 2nd in command Ghanti".

Luffy and Anne walk up to Violet and they both look at her cat ears and tail as Luffy says "I take it you ate a Devil Fruit Violet?" Violet just giggles as she holds her hands up like paws and says "Yup the Kitty Kitty Fruit!, Arn't I just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" then purrs softly.

Anne chuckles "You're cute alright sweetie, I'm Anne Darkblood by the way" she said holding out her hand which Violet shakes then says "Ah yes I've heard of you they call you Ice-Heart because of your Ice powers" and smiles as Anne looks on impressed, Violet smiled and continued "I couldn't help but notice your beautiful back tattoo did you know big brother Ace too?".

Anne just smiled and rubbed her stomach as she said "Yeah he was my husband..." making Violet shriek in shock as her cat ears stood right up "Seriously!?" she asked making Anne giggle softly as she replied "Yeah matter of fact I'm carrying his child..." hearing that Violet smiled broadly and hugged Anne "I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Violet said excitedly unable to help it Anne smiled happily and returned the hug.

While that was happening Ghanti looked around and her eyes suddenly locked onto Zoro's three swords and she runs towards him making him react with shock and blush hard as he says "Umm hi how are you?" then puts his hand on the back of his head Ghanti smiles and says "Hi you must be Zoro i couldn't help noticing your beautiful swords might if i look at them for a bit? I really love swords more than anything!".

Zoro blushes harder and smiles as he says "Yeah sure i don't mind" and handed them to her, Ghanti smiled broadly and said "Thank you so much!" then looked them over and gently rubbed the side of the blades with her hand and moaned softly "So beautiful!" she muttered making Zoro moan and cover his crotch.

Seeing that Violet giggled then turned to face Luffy "Anyway Luffy i came to collect on your promise to me as kids!" she said with a soft meow, Luffy scratches his head "Promise?" he said making Violet tear up a little bit as she says "I can't believe you forgot your promise to marry me...".

Hearing this Sanji grabbed Luffy and said "You Idiot how could make such a beautiful woman cry!?" then hearts appear in his eyes as he walks over to Violet saying "Miss Violet please don't cry your too beautiful!" Nami punches Sanji sending him flying then grabs Luffy "You jerk how could you!?" then starts crying as she punches his chest and continues "How can you promise yourself to me when you already promised yourself to her!?".

Luffy wraps his arms around Nami "I'm sorry Nami i totally forgot about my promise to Violet i really am just an idiot..." seeing this Violet's car ears droop as she says "I'm sorry sweetie if i had known you two were together..." Nami silently sobs in Luffy's arms as Luffy says "I'm sorry Violet but i have to break my promise with you, you see I'm in love with Nami".

Nami looks up at Luffy tears still on her face as he looks at Violet who says "Alright sweetie i understand just know that no matter what I'll always love you big brother!" then smiles happily.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghanti, Zoro And The Sword!

Chapter 3: Zoro, Ghanti and The Choosy Sword!

Violet looks around and smiles "Well i may have lost out on you big brother but there's plently of cute guys on this ship" she said as looks at Zoro who's still blushing and talking with Ghanti then at Sanji who's still looking at her with heart eyes but is bleeding slightly from Nami's punch seeing that Violet pulls out her hankerchief and walks over to him.

After she rubs the blood off his face with it she says "We can't have blood on such a handsome face now can we?" then kisses his cheek making him gush blood from his nose and fall on his back as he udders "She's so sweet!" as hearts keep flying out of his eyes.

Chuckling Luffy looks over at Violet "So Violet you want to join my crew?" he asked letting out a soft moan as he feels Nami kiss his chest, Violet smiles happily as she replies "I'm sorry big brother but i can't just abandon my crew...but i won't say no to joining forces and sailing side by side with you".

Luffy nods and smiles happily "That sounds good Violet..." he said letting off another soft moan as Nami dropped her hands from his back to his ass and squeezed it hard he looked down at her and she was giving him a naughty smile, Violet gives Luffy a puzzled look and says "You okay big brother?" Luffy just nods at her his face red.

Meanwhile Ghanti hands Zoro his swords back then tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek as she says "Thank you for letting me see your beautiful swords" making Zoro blush even harder "M-My pleasure..." he stammered as Ghanti moved back then looked up at him and said "Perhaps someday you'd like to see my collection? I got one sword said to choose its owner and will only unsheathe for him or her..." then blushed softly.

Zoro raises his eyebrows and gives her a very intrigued look "Really? and have you been able to unsheathe it?" he asked curiously, Ghanti shakes her head and replies "Nope so I'm not the one the sword wants..." Zoro smiles and puts his hand on her head "I'd love to see your collection sweetie I'm very curious about that sword" he said making her smile happily.

Ghanti grabs his hand "It's in my quarters come on I'll show you.." she said pulling him towards the ship and as they walk towards it Zoro can't help smiling happily as he looks at Ghanti and thinks to himself "She's so beautiful..." Ghanti stops by Violet and says "I'm just taking Zoro up to my quarters to show him my sword collection mistress" Violet just nods and says "Have fun.." then giggles.

Ghanti and Zoro blush crimson "It's not like that mistress!" Ghanti said giving her an annoyed look as Violet keeps laughing "Oh sure it isn't...what woman has a handsome man in her quarters alone and doesn't do the nasty?" she asked as Luffy and Nami start laughing "I agree with Violet guys..." Luffy said as Zoro shot him a nasty look "Shut up Luffy!" Zoro yelled at him as Ghanti hollered at her crew mates to lower the bridge.

Nami still laughing looks up at Luffy her hands still on his ass and whispers "Mmm want to go to ours?" then squeezes his ass hard again making him moan loudly as he whispers back "That a trick question?" then walks off with her leaving them all alone as Ghanti and Zoro walk onto the ship she drags him to her quarters where Zoro lets out a loud whistle when he sees all her swords on the wall of her quarters on display.

Ghanti smiles happily and says "Not a bad haul huh?" then looks proudly at her swords Zoro still in awe as he looks around "Its incredible!" he said as his eyes locked onto a sword thats all black from the sheathe to the handle and gazes at it, noticing him looking at it Ghanti says "That's the sword i mentioned earlier Zoro go ahead and try it".

Nodding Zoro grabs the sword by the sheathe and hold it up as he grabs the handle he feels a warm sensation course through his arm and goes wide eyed as he says "That felt weird..." Ghanti looks at him concerned "Are you alright Zoro?" she asked looking at him Zoro just nods as he replies "I'm fine.." then gives a pull and unsheathes the sword making Ghanti react with shock.

Ghanti stares at the swords pale white blade and says "Oh wow...after all this time the sword finally chose its owner" Zoro nods as he stares at it "I feel a strange power surging in this sword.." he said sheathing it again and as he goes to hand it to her she pushes it back to him "I want you to keep it Zoro that sword obviously belongs to you" Ghanti said smiling at him.

Zoro gives her a surprised look but it quickly turns to a smile as he says "Thank you" then kisses her on the cheek making her blush crimson unable to control herself she wraps her arms around his neck and looks at him then says "Zoro I..." but before she could finish he put his fingers on her mouth and said "You don't need to say anything i know..." then bent over and kissed her passionately.

As they kiss Zoro walks with her to towards her bed which is huge and has a massive teddy bear on it as big as Zoro he doesn't notice it until there laying down together he looks at it and snickers "Nice bear" he said making her giggle as she replies "Thanks mistress Violet got it for me to help with my seperation anxiety and i think she just wanted her bed to herself" then laughs harder at the amused look on his face.

Smiling he just kisses her neck making her moan softly then removes her skirt revealing pink panties he kisses her and as he does that he rubs her pussy through her panties making her moan louder "That feels so good..." she said in-between moans, Zoro removed his clothes then took her top off and started kissing her body all the way down to her panties which he removed then he started playfully licking her clit making her squeek in pleasure.

Ghanti looked down at him and smiled "You're so good at that..." she moaned and he looked up at her for a moment then looked back down as he stuck his tongue deep in her pussy making her scream "Fuuuuck!" as she arched her back and wraps her legs around his head.

Zoro grabbed her ass as he continued eating her out hard making her scream loudly as she squrims around "I'm gonna cuuuum!" she yelled grabbing her sheets tightly as she cums hard in his mouth, he licks her pussy clean then lays on her and kisses her as he slides his cock inside her moist pussy making her scream a little in pain as he pops her cherry.

Concerned Zoro looks into her eyes and asks "Are you alright?" Ghanti just nods and wraps her arms arounds his neck "I'll be fine please don't stop It feels so good!" she muttered as she kissed him, Zoro returns the kiss as he thrusts slowly at first but picks up the speed as he goes making her scream in pleasure.

Ghanti screams "Oh God Yessss!" louder with each thrust, she wraps her legs around him as he continues pounding her harder "Oh god i think your in my womb!" she screamed as she held him tighter Zoro moans loudly as he keeps pounding her "I'm gonna cuuum!" he yelled as she looked at him and moaned "Me too baby!" while kissing him hard.

After one last hard thrust they both cum at the same time and Zoro collapses in her arms he kisses her cheek and says "That was the best sex i ever had..." with her arms still around his neck Ghanti says "Oh god it was so amazing...I love you Zoro" Zoro looks into her eyes and smiles "I love you too Ghanti" then kisses her passionately as they flip so she's on top of him and rests her head on his chest and he holds her closely.

Chapter 3 End.


	4. Chapter 4 Coco Island! Part 1

Chapter 4: Coco Island And The Great Warrior Lucius!, Part 1!

A Few days have passed and The Straw Hats along with the Neko Pirates arrive on a large island that resembles a huge resort Nami sighs "Why did we have to come here for? the people here are horrible!" she asked looking up at Luffy who is standing behind her.

Luffy smiles as he replies "I heard a great warrior named Lucius lives here i want to meet him hopefully convince him to join us!" making Nami sigh again as she says "Well least i can work on my tan..." which makes Luffy chuckle as the rest of the crew walks up to them "I hope were not staying here long even i don't like this place..." Zoro said shaking his head.

Staring at the island Luffy says "Just long enough to find Lucius..." which makes Zoro raise his eyebrows "Did you say Lucius?" he asked a sweat drop appears on his forehead, Luffy turns around to face Zoro and replies "Yeah do you know him?" Zoro nods and says "He's one of the Four legendary swordsman of the seas..".

Luffy's jaw drops as he shouts "Seriously!? That is so cool!" and stares at Zoro with stars in his eyes making Zoro look creeped out as Luffy adds "What are we waiting for lets go!" a couple hours later as they wander around town and they come across a man sitting with his back against a huge skyscraper like building.

He's a black man with long black hair tied into ponytail with a goatee and green eyes, wearing all black including his trenchcoat and hes holding a sleeping little girl in his arms she's got tanned skin and has dark blue hair tied into a braided ponytail, she's wearing a blue dress with red roses all over it and is happily sucking her thumb while sleeping.

The man nods at Luffy and the others as he says "Got a problem?" Luffy shakes his head as he replies "Nah but perhaps you could help me? I'm looking for someone he goes by the name Lucius" The man suddenly glares at Luffy and says "What do you want with me? are you another damn bounty hunter?".

Luffy smiled broadly "Nah I'm Monkey D. Luffy and im gonna be King of the Pirates!" he said with a chuckle, Lucius just smiled darkly as he said "Let me guess you want me to join your crew? well too damn bad i refuse!" then spat on the ground beside him making the little girl he's holding stir slightly as she cuddled into him more.

Looking down Luffy said "How come?" Lucius growls as he says "I don't trust anyone anymore except my little girl here" then looks down at her and he can't help smiling happily as he brushes her bangs with his hand making her smile in her sleep, Luffy smiles as he watches them "Do you mind if i ask why?" he asked kindly.

Lucius shakes his head as he replies "No i don't mind you see it goes like this..." the scene flashes back to a year ago Lucius along with the rest of Blackbeard's crew arrives on Coco Island on a very rainy day and start unloading cargo to add to Blackbeard's stash after an hour they finish and Lucius looks at his crew mate a man with short brown hair and a mustache then says "Life of a pirate is tough huh?".

When Lucius turns his back on him the man pulls out a knife and sneers "You have no idea my friend..." he said as he plunged the knife into Lucius's back making him scream in agony "Sorry buddy boy bosses orders no hard feelings right?" he quickly added as he pulled the knife out of Lucius's back spraying blood everywhere.

As Lucius falls on his stomach he moans "Why..." the man says nothing as he walks away laughing hysterically after the man was gone Lucius regained conciousness and started crawling towards town leaving a blood trail that's washed away by the heavy rain as he did no one gave him even a glance as they walked by him, he pulled himself up and sat against a wall his blood soaking the wall.

Drifting in and out of conciousness he saw a little girl with dark blue hair tied into a braided ponytail with purple eyes wearing a blue dress with Roses on it he sees her looking at him before passing out again only to wake up an hour later still leaned up against the wall only this time he's bandaged up.

Lucius examined the bandages for a bit then hears a little surprised squeak he looks up and sees the little girl from before looking at him with a surprised look on her face "Y-You're awake!" she nervously said as he kept looking at her for a few minutes then smiled "Was It you who bandaged me up?" he asked kindly.

The girl nods "Y-Yeah i did..." she said blushing and shuffling her feet then she nervously held out her hands which have apples in them "Umm It's not much but here i got them for you..." she added blushing harder.

Lucius smiled kindly at her "Thanks sweet pea" he said taking the apples and eating them making her smile happily "So whats your name kiddo?" he asked as he took a bite of one of the apples, the girl smiled and replied "My names Rin so umm do you live on the streets too mister?".

Shaking his head Lucius says "No until now i was a member of Blackbeards crew I'm also regarded as one of the four legendary swordsman of the seas" making Rin look at him in awe "Thats so cool!" she gushed in amazement.

Chapter 4 End.


	5. Chapter 5 Coco Island! Part 2

Chapter 5: Coco Island Part 2! Rin's Sad Tale!

Lucius smiles at her as the rain starts coming down harder "So what's your story sweet pea where are your parents?" he asked her kindly but his smile quickly faded when he saw her look downwards "What's wrong little one?" he added putting his hand on her chin and lifting her head so she's looking at him.

A few tears fall from her eyes and hit the ground as she says "They abandoned me when i was only 5 years old ever since then I've been alone stealing what i need to survive.." she pauses for a moment as more tears start flowing, Lucius doesn't say anything he just looks at her sadly as she continues "I hate this Island it may be beautiful to look at but everyone who lives here are heartless greedy bastards who'd sell there own kids for berries!".

Lucius grabs her he puts her on his lap then hugs her closely making her react with shock as he says "You don't need to cry anymore sweet pea you can stay with me if you want to.." then smiles down at her as she suddenly looks up at him wide eyed "You really mean it mister?" she asked a note of excitement in her voice.

Lucius put his hand on her head and rubs it gently making her giggle "Of course by the way my names Lucius but you can call me whatever you're most comfortable with" he said making her smile happily as she hugged him tightly as the rain drenched them both "Okay...Daddy!" she said making him blush and react with shock for a few moments before its replaced with a happy smile.

"Daddy huh?" Lucius said as he watched Rin nuzzle into his chest as she starts shivering as her dress became drenched from the rain she peers up at him cutely and says "You said i could call you anything i wanted..." smiling Lucius holds her tighter and replies "That's true.." then stands up with her in his arms and feels her shiver harder "Lets get out of the rain before you catch a cold sweet pea..." he said as walked around town holding her close and after twenty minutes of walking he came across a large empty blue colored house.

Curious he walked into the house and noticed it had cobwebs and dust everywhere but was in really good shape for a house that looks like it hasn't had anyone living in it for a few years, noticing a staircase he walked up to the top floor and found a bathroom he walked up to the sink and turned the tap on and reacted with shock as there was running water in the house and not only that the water heated up.

"Perfect!" he thought as he gave the tub a quick rinse to remove any dirt and cobwebs then filled it up as he looked at Rin and said "This should warm you up sweet pea!" then put her down and said "Arms up little one..." giggling she holds her arms up high and he pulls off her dress leaving her in just her panties and hangs it up.

Smiling at her he said "In you go sweetie!" excitedly she takes the rest of her clothes off and jumps in "That feels so good..." she said with a sigh making Lucius chuckle as he replies "I'll be right back gonna see if i can find a towel anywhere alright?" Rin just playfully splashes at the water and says "Okay daddy!" as he walks out.

After checking what seemed like twenty closets he finally found a fluffy pink towel and returned to the bathroom ten minutes later and saw Rin still playfully splashing the water and giggling happily seeing that he can't help but laugh himself as he says "Having fun?" she stops splashing then looks over at him and giggles "Yeah i love this!" then resumes splashing the water while Lucius glances at her back and notices a few scars in the shape of lash marks on her back stretching from her right shoulder to her lower back but he just shakes his head and smiles while watching her splash water around.

The scene flashes back to the present day as Luffy gives a sad look and says "I'm sorry...", Lucius just shakes his head "Don't be...I don't regret anything" he said looking down at Rin who finally wakes up and rubs her eyes as she says "I had such a good sleep" then looks at Luffy and the others then says "You're Monkey D. Luffy right?" then yawns loudly.

Luffy and the others react with shock as Lucius chuckles "How did you know that?" Luffy asked curiously, Rin just smiled broadly "Im Psychic!" she said laughing at the bewildered look on Luffy's face.

Chapter 5 End.


	6. Chapter 6 Lucius Vs Blackbeard! Part 1

Chapter 6: Lucius vs Blackbeard! Part 1!

Rin keeps giggling as Luffy says "Y-You're Psychic!?, THAT"S SO COOOL!" then looks at her with stars in his eyes as she looks at everyone and when she sees Violet she stands up then using her powers floats towards her and flies around her examining Violet's cat ears and tail "I'm so jealous i want cat ears and a tail too!" she said flying higher and grabbing Violet's ears as she gently rubbed them.

Giggling Violet hugs Rin making her react with shock as she says "I'd love your powers too sweetie being able to fly would be so fun!" Rin's shocked look quickly turned into a happy one as she rested her head on Violets chest "Your hug feels so warm and loving Miss Violet.." she sighed happily as Lucius looked on surprised.

Violet smiled happily as she replied "I'm told my hugs are the best in the world sweetie..", Lucius stands up and towers over the rest the gang he smiles happily "Well if sweet pea trusts you.." he started saying but stopped as he angrily glanced at the dock and saw a massive ship pulling in the flag bore Blackbeard's symbol.

Seeing the look on his face the whole gang turned around and looked at the ship and reacted with shock "BLACKBEARD!" Luffy growled angrily as Lucius glanced at him and said "Luffy if you want to prove your trustworthy... help me fight that fat tub of lard!" Luffy smiled broadly "If i help you will you join my crew?" he asked kindly.

Lucius nodded and said "Absolutely!" then turned to look at Violet and puts his hand on Rin's head "Take care of her for me will you Miss Violet?" he added but before Violet could respond Rin said "But Daddy i want to go with you!" then flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and floated there.

Smiling happily Lucius put his hand on her head and said "Okay sweet pea let's do this together!" making Rin smile happily and hold him tighter as they all ran towards the dock arriving twenty minutes later and saw Blackbeards men unloading cargo.

Lucius looked at Luffy and said "Want to see something cool?" Luffy nodded excitedly as Lucius held up his hand taking aim at a guy with brown hair and a mustache standing just outside the ship a spear appears out of nowhere next to his hand, he fires it at the guy and it wraps around him "Come here!" Lucius said and pulled the man towards them and grabs him.

Luffy's jaw hits the ground as Lucius glares at the man "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Luffy yelled as the man gave Lucius a terrified look "Y-You're still alive!?" the man said sweating profusely, Lucius slapped the man across the face "Hello Gaspar long time no see!".

The man continued squirming "P-Please don't kill me i was just doing as Blackbeard told me!" he begged and pleaded, Lucius just sneered at him while Rin giggled "I'll let you live...if you give me the key to Blackbeards cabin!" Gaspar nodded several times as he said "Take it It's in my pocket!".

Luffy digs into Gaspar's pocket and takes the key "Got it!" he said holding it up while smiling, Lucius nods "Good lets go!" he said as they all minus Anne who stayed behind ran up to the ship Zoro pulls out all his blades "Lucius leave the small fries to us you go after Blackbeard!" he said slicing one of the pirates on the chest spraying blood everywhere.

Lucius nodded as he took the key from Luffy "Thanks everyone..." he said as he ran onto the ship punching several pirates out of his way before coming face to face with a huge guy with purple hair as well as a large purple beard wearing a gold and black helmet "Hello Jesus been awhile hasn't it?" Jesus said nothing as he crossed his arms and sneered at Lucius.

Balling up his fists Lucius yelled "MOVE OR DIE JESUS!" again Jesus says nothing and throws a punch at Lucius but Rin put up a forcefield and blocked it with ease "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY DADDY!" she screamed using her powers to send Jesus flying back into the wall of the ship.

Grunting Jesus pulled himself out of the wall and dusted himself off as he says "Impressive power you have there little one..." but before he can do anything else Luffy appears in between them "What the hell are you waiting for Lucius!?, go get Blackbeard!" he growled as he turned to look at Jesus "You're fighting me now!" he added as Lucius nodded and ran past them and unlocked Blackbeard's cabin.

Before Lucius can open the door Jesus tries grabbing him only for Luffy's arm to grab him instead "I said you're fighting me now!" Luffy growled as he pulled Jesus towards him and started raining blows down on him as Lucius and Rin enter Blackbeard's cabin.

As they enter they see Blackbeard scarfing down food and sneering at them "You're supposed to be dead..." Blackbeard said annoyance in his voice "Guess i have no choice but to kill you myself!" he added standing up and burping loudly, Lucius chuckly darkly "As if a lazy coward like you could kill me!" Lucius said unsheathing the sword at his side.

Chapter 6 End.


	7. Chapter 7 Lucius vs Blackbeard! Part 2

Chapter 7: Lucius vs Blackbeard! Part 2!

Blackbeard chuckles as he smiles broadly "I'm gonna send you to Davey Jones locker!" he said pulling out one of his guns as he walks out from behind his desk, Lucius holds up his sword which is completely white even down to the handle and says "Your tyranny ends now Blackbeard!" then charges at him and thrusts his sword towards his gut.

Chuckling darkly Blackbeard moved quickly to the side avoiding the sword then grabs Lucius's arm "Now really is that all your capable of?" he said kneeing Lucius clean in the gut making him cough loudly as Rin yells "DADDY!" making Blackbeard sneer as he looks at Rin as she clings onto Lucius looking at him with a concerned look "What have we here..." he said reaching for her making her react with fear and scream as she uses her powers to send him flying into his desk snapping it in two.

Lucius glanced at Blackbeard then at Rin "Nicely done sweet pea!" she holds him tighter as she replies "Thank you daddy!", Lucius stands back up and walks towards Blackbeard who groans as he sits up only to be greeted with a sword on his throat "Any last words fat ass?" Lucius said pushing the blade further into Blackbeards throat making it bleed.

Blackbeard coughs up blood as he says "I should've killed you ages ago..." Lucius sneers as he replies "Joining your crew was the worst mistake I ever made but I regret nothing, afterall thanks to your treachery I now know what love is..." then smiles at Rin who gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Coughing up more blood Blackbeard says "Love is for fools! the only things in this world that matter are Power and Money!" then grunts in pain as Lucius replies "You're wrong Blackbeard...better cover your eyes sweet pea this is gonna get graphic..." Rin just nods and covers her eyes with one hand while holding on to him with the other hand.

After making sure she couldn't see Lucius turns back to Blackbeard and says "Goodbye Blackbeard..." then pushes his sword all the way through his neck making him cough up blood and die instantly afterwards he pulls his sword out splattering Blackbeard's blood all over the floor and sheathes it "It's over sweet pea you can look now..." he said as he walked towards the cabin door and opens it.

Uncovering her eyes she noticed Luffy punch Jesus clean in the face knocking him out "Nice punch Mr. Luffy!" she hollered as she waved at him, Luffy smiled back as he said "Thanks!" then tied Jesus to a mast as everyone else ran up onto the ship, Lucius walked up to them as Zoro asked "How did it go with Blackbeard?" then sheathed his own swords smiling.

Panting Sanji says "Yeah come on tell us!" A smile unfurls on Lucius's face as he says "Blackbeard is dead!" hearing that everyone jumped up and cheered loudly as Lucius on the other hand couldn't help but steal a glance at Violet and notices she's looking right at him and he blushes hard.

Noticing this Rin giggles softly "You should ask her out Daddy..." she whispered to Lucius making him blush even harder as he whispers back "I'd rather fight Blackbeard again..." making her laugh as she says "Come on Daddy she's super sweet plus her hugs are to die for!" before he could reply he jumped a bit as he saw Violet standing right in front of him "H-Hi.." Lucius muttered nervously.

Violet smiled sweetly at him as she replied "I just wanted to say congratulations on taking down Blackbeard sweetie" then tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek making him react with shock, unable to control himself he hugged her close and kissed her hard making her moan softly as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

Chapter 7 End.


	8. Chapter 8 Coco Island's Horrid Rulers!

Chapter 8: Coco Island's Despicable Rulers!

Violet breaks the kiss then looks up at Lucius as she fans her face with her hand and says "Damn babe you are a breathtakingly good kisser..", Lucius chuckles and smiles as he replies "I just had an amazing partner thats all.." making Rin react with awe as Violet blushes crimson.

Just as Violet goes to say something Luffy yells over "Hey Lucius deals a deal you gotta join my crew now!" then laughs, Lucius smiles as he replies "Yeah i know..." then looks down at Violet and says "We'll talk later okay?" Violet just smiles as she says "Sure handsome" then purrs softly.

A few minutes later as they all leave the ship Anne walks up to them rubbing her stomach "So how did it go?" she asked curiously, everyone smiles broadly as Luffy says "Blackbeard's dead!" reacting with total shock Anne says "Seriously?, Is he really dead?" Lucius smiles broadly as he says "Yup i killed him myself!".

Anne smiles from ear to ear as she says "I'd have loved to kill that fat bastard myself!" then laughs but stops when a loud horn sound is heard, they turn around and see a two guys wearing steel armor on the breast plate of their armor is the emblem of Coco Island it looks like a pair of coconut trees with one coconut falling from a tree, they also see a shorter man standing in-between them holding a bugle like horn.

The man has short brown hair, black almost unfeeling looking eyes and he's wearing a gold and black royal oufit he too bares the emblem on his chest and is slender ratty looking man, Rin suddenly tightens her grip on Lucius as she looks at the man who clears his throat before saying in a high pitched almost rat like voice "His majesty the King of Coco Island has humbly requested your presence in his castle he has been watching you all since you all arrived on his island and wishes to meet you..".

Lucius sneers at the man "And you are?" he asked coldly, the man clears his throat again as he replies "My name is Ratigan D. Morgan I am the kings right hand man its a pleasure to meet you..." A smile unfurls on his face making him look even more rat like.

Luffy smiles "I don't see the harm in going...", the others all nod as Ratigan says "Very good follow me please..." then turns around and starts walking away, everyone follows him and a few minutes later arrive in front of a huge white castle the island's emblem plastered right in front of it, seeing the castle Rin starts shaking nervously.

Lucius looks over at Rin and smiles as he says "You alright sweet pea?" still shaking Rin replies "I-I'm fine daddy..." then smiles as they walk in the castle behind Ratigan, as Rin looks around she starts shaking more violently concerned Lucius grabs her and holds her against his chest as he says "Okay what's wrong sweet pea? you never shake this badly...".

Rin doesn't say anything and just buries her face into his chest as they follow Ratigan into a huge Throne room and sure enough up on the throne are the King and Queen wearing massive gold crowns, The Kings wearing gold colored armor minus his cape which is red he's got white hair, blue eyes and he gives them an angry scowl as they enter the room.

The Queen is wearing a blue floor length dress, she's a slender but well built woman with dark blue hair and green eyes, like her husband she too has a nasty scowl on her face but hers is more directed towards Rin than anyone else noticing that Lucius holds Rin tighter as he scowls back at her.

The King and Queen both stand up as the King says "My name is King Hideki and this is my wife Queen Nadeshiko..." as he continues scowling at them, Luffy totally oblivious to everything just smiles and says "So how come you called us here your majesty?" King Hideki just sneers as his wife suddenly lets off a high pitched annoyingly evil sounding laugh.

King Hideki chuckles as he says "We want our property back!" Luffy raises his eyebrows as he says "Property? what property?" sneering King Hideki pointed at Rin "Her!" he said with a bit of a hiss to his voice, Rin shaking worse than ever looked up at Lucius and said "Daddy...they're my parents" making him react with shock.

She started crying in Lucius's arms as she continues "They never loved me they always resented the fact i was even born calling me a mistake hitting me whenever they wanted to i ran away when i was 5 years old and i swore I'd never return.." then looked up at him still crying.

Lucius kissed her and said "They're not your parents...I am, your not a mistake either your a kind and sweet girl who saved my life and showed me what love is and what it means to love another" then wiped away her tears as he added "I love you sweet pea and i swear I'll always be here for you no matter what".

Rin smiled happily as she hugged him "I love you too Daddy!" she said making the King growl in anger "Guards! take my daughter away from him!" he ordered as two guards walked towards Lucius only to get knocked away by him with ease "You'll have to pry my daughter from my cold dead hands you bastard!" Lucius said glaring at the King.

Chapter 8 End.


	9. Chapter 9 A Sinister Omen!

Chapter 9: A Sinister Omen!

King Hideki glares at Lucius as he snaps his fingers and about twenty more guards rush in the room "Kill them all but bring my daughter to me!" he ordered and the guards swarmed them all as Luffy said "It'll take more than this Hideki!" and in a matter of minutes all the guards were dispatched with ease, Anne looks at the king and says "You should be glad you have such a wonderful daughter...I wish I could get MY father to realize that!" King Hideki chuckles darkly as he replies "I can see why he disowned you my dear you like my daughter are a disobedient brat!" making Anne growl angrily as Lucius steps in front of her "Lucius?" she muttered softly.

He points at King Hideki "Looks like your reign of terror ends now...your majesty!" he said as they all walked up towards the King and Queen who sneer darkly "I beg to differ..." King Hideki said snapping his fingers and about a hundred more guards swarm into the room and surround them.

Using her powers Rin flys behind Lucius and hangs from his shoulder "Daddy I won't be scared anymore...I want to be with you forever and ever!" she said holding him tightly Lucius puts his hand on her head and says "We're a team sweet pea I'd be a fool to go into battle without you..I love you" then pulls out his sword.

Violet lets out a loud meow as she suddenly jumps into the guards and slashes them with her claws, Ghanti and Zoro follow suit and slashe multiple guards with their swords splattering blood everywhere while Anne freezes other guards with her Ice Powers "Chill!" Anne said with a slight giggle as Luffy jumps in and punches multiple guards "Nice i love puns!" he said as he punched another guard sending him flying through a wall as Sanji spin kicks other guards sending them flying.

Lucius does a spin slicing 4 guards at the same time as Rin uses her powers to send them flying in all directions one of the guards she sent flying hit a guard sneaking up on Violet and both guards went through a wall, The King and Queen look on in shock as the Queen shouts "Impossible!" then turns and looks at Hideki "Do something you fool!" she snarled angrily.

Hideki snarled back as he said "What do you expect me to do woman!?" then turns back to the battle and reacts with shock and fear as he sees all his guards on the ground dead and everyone walking towards them, Luffy cracks his knuckles as he says "You two heartless bastards don't deserve to live!".

Lucius nods and sneers as he says "I couldn't agree more..." then points his blood soaked sword at Hideki then glances at Rin "I think sweet pea should decide their fate..." he said as Luffy nods and says "Sounds fair..." Rin looks at Hideki and Nadeshiko an evil yet joyus smile unfurls on her face as she says "Kill them as Mr. Luffy said they don't deserve to live!".

As Lucius pulls back his sword Hideki and Nadeshiko let off a loud yell as they grab their wrists and mumble "No please don't do this we served you so faithfully!" as a mark suddenly appears on the backs of their right hands it looks like a skull and cross bones covered in seaweed and moss with a large sword going through the top of the skull.

They all watch in shock as Hideki and Nadeshiko shriek in pain and are reduced to piles of dust before there eyes Luffy goes wide eyed "What in the ever living fuck just happened and what was that symbol on there hand?" he said looking at the piles of dust confusion written all over his face.

Lucius shakes his head and sheathes his blade as he replies "I don't know boss but i got a really bad feeling we'll know soon enough.." then the scene shifts to a black castle with smoke all around it several large great white sharks swim around the moat, inside the castle a dark chuckle is heard coming from a large pitch black throne room as a pair of dark red eyes can been seen gleaming in the darkness.

Chapter 9 End.


	10. Chapter 10 The Neko Pirates Disband!

Chapter 10: The Neko Pirates Disband!, Violet and Ghanti Join The Straw Hats!

Back on Coco Island Luffy and the others are preparing to set sail when everyone from town shows up at the dock and a man with short red hair and green eyes wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt walks forward he's holding a large berlap sack, he stops in front of Luffy and holds out the sack as he says "It's not much but consider it our thank you for freeing us from the King and Queens control..." then smiles kindly.

Luffy looks at the sack then at the man and says "What do you mean saved you?" the man frowns as he looks at Luffy and responds "The King and Queens dark powers changed us into hateful, cruel people but now that there dead there control over us is over.." the man then smiles happily as he continues "And we have you guys to thank for it so please accept this gift from all of us and god bless you all!" making the others all smile happily.

Accepting the bag Luffy opens it and sees a thousand berries in it he gives a shocked look as he says "Are you sure about this?" as another man walks forward he's got black hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt and blue overalls "Please take it we all pitched in to it and what we have left were gonna use to make this the resort island it was meant to be!" he said smiling kindly.

Lucius walks up and stands next to Luffy and puts his hand on Luffys shoulder then says "I was wrong about you Boss your a good man..." but before Luffy can respond everyone suddenly bows down, Luffy smiles broadly as he says "Aww come on you don't need to bow down to me!" the man with the brown hair looks up "WE DIDN'T BOW DOWN TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled making everyone laugh hysterically as the man continued "We bowed down to her!" then pointed at Rin.

Rin just giggled and said "You don't need to bow down to me I'm not royalty" the man shook his head "But Princess.." he started saying but is cut off by Rin who says "Please don't call me that..." then hugs Lucius as she continues "I don't want nor do i deserve to be called that!" then smiles kindly.

Everyone stands up as the man nodded at Rin "Very well.. we must be off we need to start work on this island.." but before they can leave Violet yells "Hold It!" making everyone turn around and look at her "What's up Violet?" Luffy said scratching his head, purring Violet said "I've made a decision Big Brother.." then turns toward her ship then yells up at the ship and one of her crew peers over he's blonde with blue eyes, looking at him she says "Round up everyone on board and get them down here on the double!" then winked seductively.

The man blushes hard and says "Yes mistress!" then a few minutes later her entire crew is standing in front of her, she smiles kindly as she says "You guys have the been the best crew ever but i think its time i stepped down as your Captain..." they all react with shock as Violet walks up to a man with long brown wavy hair and blue eyes she puts her hand on his chin "My last order to you all is...please help these people fix their island" she said as she rubbed his chin softly.

The man blushes hard and looks at her with heart eyes as she asks "Would you do that for me sweetie?" then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek making steam shoot out of his nose as he replies "Yes mistress anything for you!", Violet giggles as she replies "You're the best Gerard..." then takes her hat off and puts it on his head "Or should I say Captain Gerard take good care of the ship for me" she quickly added to his bewilderment.

Violet turns to face Luffy "I decided to take you up on your earlier offer Big Brother..." she said smiling happily as Ghanti looks at Violet shocked and says "You mean it mistress?" Violet nods and smiles "Yes sweetie I mean it so get your stuff starting today we're straw hat pirates!", unable to control her excitement Ghanti ran over and jumped into Zoro's arms "Now we can truly be together...forever!" she said kissing him hard.

Zoro moans as he returns the kiss and a few hours later after they moved all there stuff onto the Thousand Sunny Ghanti put her stuff in Zoro's room and Violet put hers in Lucius's Room as they departed for the seas they waved to everyone on shore as the ship pulls out "I'm kinda gonna miss that island.." Ghanti said leaning her head on Zoro's chest as Zoro yawns loudly "I am a little bit too actually.." he said kissing her head "I'm gonna rack out want to join me?" he added giving her a subtle wink.

Ghanti nods and walks back with him to their room as Violet walks over to Lucius puts her hands on his chest and says "Hey stud how about that chat you promised me..." then winks at him as she purrs softly, Lucius blushes crimson as he says "Sure babe" and wraps his arms around her as Violet looks at Rin who's still on his shoulder "Hey sweetie can i borrow your daddy for awhile?" Rin giggles as she says "Sure Miss Violet I want to go take a bath anyway" then floats down to the deck as Violet says "Thank you sweetie" then walks off with him to the bedroom and once inside they start kissing hard and passionately as they rip off all their clothes.

Violet gets on all fours on the bed and holds up one of her hands like a paw and looks at him cutely, he just moans as he walks over and slaps her ass hard making her meow loudly "Such a naughty kitty!" he said grabbing her tail and licking it making her gasp and moan as she suddenly lays with her ass sticking up and her tongue out on the bed, as he licks her tail he starts rubbing her pussy hard making her moan and purr even louder.

After a few minutes of rubbing her pussy he starts fingering her pussy making her meow loudly as she felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter by the minute, still holding her tail he slides his cock inside her pussy hard making her squeak in pain as the blood drips from her pussy "You were a virgin?" he asked surprised, she smiles back at him as she says "Yeah i was originally saving myself for Big Brother but...I met someone who's just as amazing as him and I love him very much!" she said looking at Lucius with love in her eyes.

Smiling happily he started thrusting into her slowly while holding her tail making her mew loudly with each thrust "You like that big black cock baby!?" he said slapping her ass again making her meow loudly as she replied "Yes I love it It's the best!" she said moving with him mewing even louder as she came hard all over his cock seeing that he slapped her ass again "Such a naughty kitty making a mess like that!" he said as she meowed loudly "Every fucking thrust i feel you in my womb!" she said as she mewed loudly and came again.

Letting go of her tail he lays on her, grabs her tits and squeezes them as he pounds her hard "I'm gonna cuuuum baby!" he said kissing her neck and shoulder "Please give me all your cum i want to feel it!" she begged and pleaded, After one last hard thrust Lucius moaned loudly as he came hard inside her Violet screamed as she felt him fill her up, before collapsing next to her he slapped her ass hard one last time making her meow loudly.

Violet lays on top of him and kisses his chest then purrs as she says "God baby that was so intense...and I feel even cuter with a red ass!" then giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around her "Violet your so amazing, say you'll stay with me I love you..." Violet smiles at him as she replies "Of course I will baby I love you too!" then sighs as she falls asleep on him "Sleep well my love..." Lucius said brushing her hair with his hand.

Chapter 10 End.


	11. Chapter 11 A Peaceful Day On The Seas!

Chapter 11: Snake Eye Attacks Agreste Mansion!

As everyone sleeps soundly a deafening crash is heard as the main gate of Agreste Mansion is sent flying waking everyone up as they rush to look out the window and see the outline of a man in a cloud of smoke standing where the gate used to be both his hands resting on a staff in front of him "Emilie...I know you're here if you sssssurrender and come back with me I'll sssspare everyone's livessss!" the man said loudly with a hissing chuckle.

Emilie shakes in fear as she looks down at the man and says "S-Snake Eye!" then buries her face in Gabriel's chest as he replies "It'll be alright my love...I'd rather die than let him take you away from me again!" then holds her close making her smile calmly as she rests her head on his chest.

Meanwhile in the guest room where Adrien and the others slept there looking out the window at the man as a strong gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing Snake Eye staring up at the mansion his red snake eyes gleaming brightly, Rene and Antionette react with shock when they see him "Snake Eye actually showed up in person!?" Rene said looking at Antionette.

Antionette nods as a broad smile appears on her face "This is perfect we can finally bring him down once and for all!" then nods at Rene who nods back as they say "TRAPPER PETALS ON!, STRIPES LETS ROAR!" and they both transform into Venus and Tigress then the others follow suit and transform as Cat Noir says "Lets go out the side window that way we're not seen leaving the mansion!" they all nod as they follow him.

Snake Eye lets out an impatient hiss as he says "Emilie I'm growing impatient either return to me or I will not only kill everyone in there but I'll desssstroy the Mansion too!" then sneers darkly "SNAKE EYE!" Antionette said as they all walked out of the shadows and stood before him making Snake Eye sneer.

Letting out a small hiss Snake Eye says "Venussss and Tigressss at last we meet face to face!, and I see you brought friends with you..." then chuckles softly "Todays the day you face justice Snake Eye!" Tigress said pointing at him angrily, Snake Eye just chuckles as he holds up his snake staff and rubs the top of it "Oh really and just how do you plan on stopping me you little brat!?" he said sneering coldly at them.

Cat Noir steps forward "Like this you bastard!" he said running towards him pulling out his staff and swing it at him Snake Eye chuckles as he calmly leans back making Cat Noirs staff wizz by his head then using his own staff he nails Cat Noir in the ribs then does a slight spin and hits him with it on the hip sending him flying backwards landing in front of Ladybug who reacts with shock as she grabs Cat Noir and holds him close as she slowly looks up at Snake Eye with fury in her eyes "Next..." Snake Eye said chuckling darkly.

Venus growls in anger "Attacking solo won't work we need to attack together!" she said holding out her arms preparing her attack as Ladybug stands up slowly shaking with rage making Snake Eye look around as he says "Where's that power I'm sensing coming from!?" Ladybug walks towards him growling in rage "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she continued walking towards him making him react with shock.

Venus holds out her hand "Ladybug stop you can't beat him alone!" she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Ladybug threw a punch at Snake Eye who blocks it with his staff with a chuckle "Impressssive my dear...but not good enough" he said throwing a punch of his own, Ladybug crosses her arms and blocks the punch "Now who's not good enough.." she said chuckling darkly.

Snake Eye chuckles in amusement "Guess I underestimated you my dear..." he said as he held up his staff then quickly added "Never again!" then swings his staff at her repeatedly but she blocks each shot with her arms crossed a cold smile can be seen on her face as Venus, Tigress and Rena Rouge look on in total shock while Cat Noir wakes up and stands up grabbing his head "Anyone get the license plate of the car that just hit me?" he said totally woozy.

Tigress giggles softly as she says "Welcome back Cat Noir!" then starts walking towards Ladybug and Snake Eye with Rena Rouge, Venus and Cat Noir cracking her knuckles "Don't know about you guys but I think one on one fights are totally boring and cliche.." She added glancing at them quickly before returning her glance towards Ladybug and Snake Eye who continue to brawl Cat Noir nodded in agreement "It's true..." he said as they ran towards Lady Bug And Snake Eye only for everyone to get knocked back after Snake Eye slams the bottom of his staff on the ground causing a massive shock wave "ENOUGH!" he yelled in annoyance.

Chapter 11 End.


	12. Chapter 12 Alabasta Under Seige!

Chapter 12: Alabasta Under Seige!

After having a bad feeling Luffy decides they need to go to Alabasta so after a two day trip they arrive and see the place is dark with black clouds all over the ground everyone shivers as Luffy says "What happened to this place?", Lucius walks up to the edge of the ship Rin on his shoulder he takes a look as he says "Have a feeling this is the same power that controlled Coco Island..." with an annoyed grunt.

Just as they start leaving the ship a blue haired woman wearing steel armor runs up to them she has a few guards behind her and hugs Luffy hard with tears in her eyes "Luffy thank god you're here!" she said as Luffy wrapped his arms around her "What happened here Vivi and why are you wearing armor?" Luffy asked looking at her kindly.

Vivi looks up at him smiles tears still flowing "Luffy I've been wearing this armor for protection ever since that bastard showed up, stole the throne and corrupted my people!" everyone reacted with shock as Anne says "That's what happened on Coco Island!" then rubbed her stomach with a worried look.

Vivi looks at Anne as she replies "It's happening elsewhere!? oh man that's not good its Crocodile all over again...", Nami walks up and Vivi hugs Nami as Luffy says "Crocodile never had that kind of power though..." Vivi nods as she replies "That's true but Crocodile wanted to conquer all the islands too.." with a sad sigh.

Violet meows softly as she says "Isn't Crocodile dead though?" Vivi looks over at her as she replies "No last I checked he was locked away in Impel Down awaiting execution..." then continues looking at Violet then at Lucius and Rin as she continues "Excuse my rudeness but I don't believe we've met before..." as she smiles kindly.

Luffy chuckles as he says "Ah that's right Vivi I want you to meet my little sister Violet, her boyfriend Lucius and their adopted daughter Rin" Vivi's eyes widen with shock as she looks from Violet to Luffy "I didn't know you had a sister!?" she uttered in bewilderment as her eyes locked onto Violet's cat ears which twitch cutely.

Walking over to Violet, Vivi grabs Violet's cat ears and rubs them softly "That tickles!" Violet said giggling making Vivi jump slightly "They're actually real!" she said in total amazement as Violet nods "I got them after eating the Kitty Kitty Fruit!" she said giggling at the look on Vivi's face.

Lucius coughs as he says "Any friend of the boss is a friend of mine so tell us your majesty who did this?" Vivi turns to look at Lucius and blushes slightly "His name is Daemon...he has a devil fruit power called Muscle Muscle in other words he can increase and decrease his muscle mass at will but that's not all he has this foul power exuding from him which you can see all over the place.." she said pointing at the mist.

Anne walks over and puts her hand on Vivi's shoulder "Don't worry sweetie now that we're here that bastards going down!" Vivi smiles happily as she looks at Anne "Thank you..." she said as she looked down at Anne's stomach "So how far along are you Anne?" Anne smiles "6 months sweetie..." she said as Vivi hugged her.

Luffy looks at them as she says "Anne I want you stay on the ship please don't join us..." Anne gives Luffy an annoyed look as she lets Vivi go and replies "But I want to fight!" with a growl, Luffy gives her a concerned look as he says "Anne...I'm only saying this because I don't want any harm to come to your baby!".

Anne looks down "Yeah...I know Luffy" she said as she smiled and rubbed her stomach "Besides...Ace would never forgive me if I let anything happen to our precious baby" she quickly added as she walked back onto the ship and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, Luffy looked up at Anne "Thank you Anne knowing your here safe will put my mind at ease..." he said smiling happily.

Vivi walks up to Luffy and grabs his hand "Come on we'll go to my hideout and come up with plan!" she said looking at him seriously but Luffy just smiles broadly as he replies "Screw planning lets just go kick his ass!" then punched his palm, hearing that everyone smiled broadly as Lucius said "We're with you boss!" as everyone pulled out their respective weapons.

Luffy looks at Usopp and says "Usopp...could you stay and keep Anne company?", Usopp just smiles as he replies "Sure it beats fighting anyday!" then laughs as he puts his slingshot away, Luffy nods at him and says "Thank you Usopp!" then turns to the rest of his crew and says "Lets go!" and they all walk towards the castle.

Chapter 12 End.


	13. Chapter 13 The Might Of Daemon Part 1!

Chapter 13: The Might of Daemon Part 1!

As they arrive at the castle which has black fog spewing out of every window Rin looks at Lucius and says "Daddy I sense the same dark power that THEY had..." Lucius puts his hand on her head and replies "Don't worry sweet pea we're a team as long as we're together nothing can stop us!" Rin nods and holds him tighter "That's true Daddy" then smiles happily.

Luffy spits out the side of his mouth as he gazes at the castle and says "I'm glad I decided to come here..." then kicks open the front doors as they all walk in and see the fog covering the entire floor making it impossible to see their own feet, they all shiver as if they are cold "This place is creepy!" Rin said as she shivers on Lucius's shoulder.

Zoro nods as he looks around "Couldn't agree more little one.." he said holding up his swords as Ghanti standing next to him holds up her own sword and says "I have a bad feeling about this!" Violet lets off a nervous meow as she moves up towards Lucius "Mommy are you scared?" Rin asked looking at her.

Violet smiles "No I'm fi-" she started saying but then left off a very loud terrified meow after hearing a loud clanking sound and buried her face in Lucius's chest "Okay maybe a little bit.." she uddered nervously making everyone chuckle "You'll be fine sweetheart I promise!" Lucius said hugging her softly.

Sanji sighs "Let's get moving already, faster we get this done the faster I can start cooking dinner and I promised Rin I'd teach her how to cook.." Luffy drools "I cannot wait for that It's gonna be so good!" he said as they walked into the throne room and see Daemon sitting on the throne looking down at them with a sneer, he's got a slender but muscular build with a great mane of brown hair with black eyes, he's topless but is wearing black pants and shoes with a red royal cape and Vivi's crown sits on his head.

When Daemon sees them he sneers "Well well well Vivi trying again?, apparently you still haven't learned your lesson yet!" then laughs as Vivi glares up at him and replies "You son of a bitch..." Luffy quickly throws his arm out in front of Vivi who looks up at him but he's staring at Daemon "So you're Daemon huh? I'm not impressed..." Luffy said glaring angrily at him.

Daemon stands up revealing himself to be at least seven feet tall he gleefully smiles at Luffy as he says "I hope for your sake your got your will done!" Luffy chuckles as he replies "Funny I was about to ask you the same thing!" then pulls his arm back super far as Daemon crosses his arms in an X shape.

Sneering Luffy pulls his arm back even further "GUM GUM CANNON!" he yells as he throws his fist towards Daemon but he just laughs as he buffs up massively just as the fist hits him knocking Luffy's fist back at him which smacks him in the face knocking him backwards several feet onto his back "Oh that's got to hurt!" Daemon said laughing hysterically.

Luffy sits up and looks surprised "How?" he uddered nearly speechless as Daemon still buffed up struck a side chest pose "My muscles are perfect! fists can't harm them you fool!" he said as the girls minus Vivi all looked at him and almost immediately hearts appeared in there eyes "OH MY GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!" they all screamed in unison.

All the guys and Vivi shake there heads in disbelief as Luffy says "Girls aren't you forgetting something?" as he crosses his arms and taps his finger on his arm, as the girls continue staring at Daemon Nami says "Like what?" Luffy points at Daemon "HE'S THE FUCKING VILLAIN!" he yelled angrily making the girls snap out of it.

All the girls chuckle nervously as they look at the guys "Oh yeah sorry.." they all said sticking their tongues out making the guys and Vivi fall over sideways, they all stand back up and cough as Luffy says "Now that that's finished can we continue please?" with an annoyed look on his face.

Chapter 13 End.


	14. Chapter 14 The Might Of Daemon Part 2!

Chapter 14: The Might Of Daemon Part 2!

Lucius glares up at Daemon "Punches may not work but how about swords!?" he said as pulled out his sword Zoro chuckles darkly as he says "This is gonna be fun!" then they both run at Daemon who with a dark chuckle of his own leaps up really high "Take this you shrimps!" he yelled as he started coming back down his fist pulled back.

Lucius just smiles as he sends a spear towards Daemon who raises his eyebrows in shock "What's this!?" he said as the spear impailed his arm spraying blood everywhere "GET OVER HERE!" Lucius yelled as he pulled the spear back towards himself "Well son of a bitch..." Daemon uddered as he's pulled towards Lucius.

Zoro and Lucius both hold out there swords as Daemon rushes towards them, seeing their swords he reacted with shock as he's impailed in the stomach with three different swords making him cough up blood as he chuckles "Well...I must admit that was rather impressive" he said as he grabbed the three blades and ripped them all out of himself spraying blood all over Lucius and Zoro wereas Rin was able to summon a barrier just in time to avoid getting hit with blood.

Everyone looks on in sheer amazement as he rips the spear out of his arm too "How can you still be alive after losing so much blood!?" Luffy said totally wide eyed as Daemon coughs up more blood "My body...is perfect!" he replied as the holes on his stomach and arm seemingly close up and disappear.

Seeing that everyone's eyes bulge out "How!?" Lucius uttered as he backed up in astonishment while a smile unfurls on Rin's face "Daddy it's this fog it can heal him!" she said as Daemon sneered at her "Very perceptive little one... might I ask how you figured it out?" he said as he put his hand on his chin.

Rin giggles softly as she replies "I'm Psychic you moron you can't hide anything from me..." making everyone chuckle except Daemon who growls "You little brat!" he spat angrily as Lucius holds up his now blood soaked sword "Guess we'll just have to cut you into pieces!" he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at the Thousand Sunny laying on a lounge chair Anne sighs in boredom as she mutters "God...I'm so horny right now!" then looks at Usopp who's asleep in the chair next to her and smiles "Hey Usopp honey wake up!" she said kindly as Usopp opened one eye and looked at her before sitting up and rubbing his eyes "What's up Anne?" he said with a yawn.

Anne bit her lip as she looked at him "Usopp can you umm...help me out with a problem I'm having?" Usopp looked at her concerned as he said "What's wrong Anne?" as he stood up and walked over to her, still biting her lip she says "Usopp I know I can't have sex right now...but is there any chance I can ask you to umm.. make me cum?" then blushed crimson as he gave her a rather surprised look which turned into smile.

Still smiling Usopp nods and says "Sure Anne just lay back and relax..." then unties her bikini bottom and pulls them off "Hey Anne can you umm keep a secret?" Usopp asked as he rubbed her pussy gently, Anne just nods as she says "Sure sweetie what's up?" then reacts with shock when she sees his nose moving in circles like a drill.

Chuckling softly at the look on her face Usopp says "I have a devil fruit power of my own...it's called the Drill Drill Fruit its a useless power in battle but it does have it's advantages in the bedroom..." then chuckles some more as he slides his nose into her pussy making her toes curl as she yells "FUUCK!" making Usopp laugh harder as he continues moving his nose back and forth.

Anne moves her head back and forth moaning loudly "Oh god Usopp please don't stop it's so good!" she said grabbing the pillow by her head and squeezing it hard "Usopp I'm gonna CUUUUUUM!" she gasped loudly, Usopp just smiled as he made his nose spin faster making her scream loudly as she came buckets all over him.

Anne just laid there in total bliss as she looked at Usopp "Thank you so much sweetie!" she said looking at him, Usopp just smiled and replied "You're welcome Anne" but before he can sit down Anne grabbed his arm and said "Allow me to repay you sweetie.." then pulled him closer to her face.

Usopp looks at her "You don't need to do that Anne..." he said kindly, Anne smiles back him as she replies "No...but I really want to" then reaches up and unbottons his overalls making them drop to the floor then she pulls his underwear down and actually reacts with shock when she sees his nine inch cock.

Usopp blushes crimson as Anne says "Damn Usopp..." then pulls him closer and starts sucking on his cock making him moan loudly "Your mouth is so warm Anne!" he said with a shudder as Anne just moaned as she started deep throating him making Usopp moan even louder "FUCK!" he screamed as he grabbed her head.

Anne started sucking him harder making him grip her head tighter as he screamed "I'M GONNA CUUUUM!" then a few moments later he came hard in her mouth and she swallowed every drop and licked her lips as she says "Mmm Usopp you taste so good!" making him blush even harder as he puts his clothes back on.

Usopp sits back down as he says "Thank you Anne..." she blushes hard as she looks at him "Trust me the pleasure was all mine sweetie..." she said smiling at him kindly.

Chapter 14 End.


	15. Chapter 15 Daemon's Last Stand!

Chapter 15: Daemon's Last Stand!

Back at the castle everyone's starting to huff and puff as they look at Daemon who says "Had enough?" then does another side chest pose as he smirks arrogantly, Luffy growls in annoyance as Lucius says "As long as this fog exists he cannot be killed!" then growls in anger.

Daemon laughs darkly as he buffs up more "That's right and now I'll kill you one by one!" he said running towards Zoro "You first pretty boy!" he added as he kneed him right in the gut sending him flying through a wall, seeing that Ghanti pulls out her sword a few tears fall from her eyes as she says "You son of a bitch! I'll make you suffer for hurting my Zoro!" then runs toward him but Luffy steps in her way.

Luffy glares angrily at Daemon "Unforgivable..." he udders darkly as Ghanti looks at him "Luffy..." she said looking at him but he just continues glaring angrily at Daemon who says "Aww what's the matter rubber man? did I upset you?" then laughs gleefully as Luffy points at him then says "Do us all a favor and...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" as he ran towards Daemon "GUM GUM MACHINE GUN!" he yelled firing a massive volley of punches that hit everywhere on Daemon's body making him cough up blood.

Luffy continues punching him endlessly until his whole body is covered in punch holes and he's standing there coughing up blood "So much for your body being unable to be harmed by punches..." then chuckles darkly as Daemon replies "feh...once my beautiful fog heals me up again I'll kill you for harming my beautiful body!" then reacts with shock when he sees the fog disappearing then falls on his stomach.

Vivi smiles broadly at the sight of the fog disappearing and says "So much for your precious fog huh?" then gleefully snickered at him as Daemon says "No Master please not now!" as he claws at the disappearing fog helplessly, Luffy stomps on his outstretched hand hard making him scream in agony as he tries to pull his hand back.

Luffy leers at him "Looks like whoever your "Master" is has abandoned you..." he said coldly as he moves his foot around as if he was putting out a cigarette butt making Daemon scream more as Luffy continues his assault on his hand "Tell me before you die...who is your master?" Luffy asked staring at him angrily.

Daemon grunts in pain as he says "I-I don't know... only his inner circle knows his name and what he looks like!" while coughing as Luffy adds pressure to his hand makinng him scream again "Are you sure about that?" Luffy asked kneeling down and looking at him face to face "Yes I swear it!, now please get off my hand..." Daemon pleaded as he groaned in agony.

Luffy takes his foot off of Daemon's hand and looks at Vivi "Well Vivi what should we do with him?" he asked looking at her but before she can reply Zoro pulls himself out of the wall with a groan "Fuck that hurt!" he said standing up and dusting himself off he's got blood on his face and arms he then looks at Daemon on the ground "Whoa..." he muttered making Luffy chuckle.

Ghanti runs over and hugs him hard making him groan in pain "Not so rough babe my ribs are a little tender right now.." he said with a chuckle as she loosened her grip "Sorry..." she said resting her head on his chest as he returns the hug, Vivi smiles at them before looking back at Luffy then down at Daemon "I sentence him to public execution by way of beheading!" she said as a smirk appears on her face.

Daemon doesn't say anything he just groans in pain as Luffy looks down at Daemon "One more question...what is your Master's plan?" he asked kneeling down again as Daemon coughs and looks at him "I don't know his total plans but I do know he wants all the Islands under his control... between you and me I'm nothing compared to what lies ahead for you the Master's Three Generals will seal your fate!" he said wide eyed and almost nervous.

Luffy just chuckles as he asks "Where are they?" Daemon shakes his head but before he can reply a dark shadow with red eyes appears in the air behind him and says "I think you've said enough for one day..." with a hiss then like Hideki and Nadeshiko, Daemon turns into a pile of dust as everyone looks on in shock.

Lucius points his sword at the shadow angrily as he says "Who are you and why are you doing all this?" The shadow's red eyes gleam as it replies "You'll know soon enough..." then looks at Rin as it disappears and as it disappears Rin's eyes go wide with shock as she says "Daddy I know who he is..." then looks at Lucius nervously.

Everyone looks at Rin as Lucius smiles at her and says "Who is it Sweet Pea?" Rin looks down as she replies "Daddy...his name is Davey Jones!".

Chapter 15 End.


	16. Chapter 16 Anne Goes Into Labor!

Chapter 16: Anne Goes Into Labor!

Luffy looks at Rin in total shock and says "B-But I though he was just a myth..." Lucius nods as he replies "Yeah that's what I thought too... afterall my dad used to tell me stories about him as he thought it would keep me from turning into a pirate" then chuckles softly as Luffy gives him an amused look.

Rin smiles as she hugs Lucius tighter "So Daddy what was your Daddy like?" she asked curiously, Lucius smiles at her as he replies "He's a hard but good man probably one of the few Marines than arn't corrupt granted I haven't seen my dad in years but we don't see eye to eye because well I became what he hated...a pirate!" then sighed happily.

Luffy smiles happily as he says "I never knew my father I was raised by Red Haired Shanks which is why Violet over there is my sister!" then laughs as Lucius looks on dumbfounded as Violet giggles and says "Daddy was a great man...he's one of the reasons I actually set sail I wanted to find him I miss him so much and I promised Mom I'd bring him home!" as her cat ears twitch confidently.

Lucius walks over and hugs her as he says "Don't worry I promise you we'll find him!" Making Violet smile happy, Rin floats around them and wraps her arms around Violet's neck making her giggle as Rin says "Yeah don't worry Mommy we'll help you find your Daddy!" smiling Violet grabs Rin and swings her around into a tight hug "Thank you sweetie!" she said kissing her a few times making Rin giggle happily.

Nami coughs making everyone look at her as she says "We should get back to the ship I'm sure Usopp and Anne are getting tired of waiting for us!" then giggles softly as Vivi smiles happily and says "I can't thank you guys enough for your help..." then blushes softly when Luffy hugs her and says "You're our friend Vivi we'd never abandon you..." as everyone watches smiling broadly.

They continue hugging for a few more minutes, Nami's eye twitches in annoyance as she finally grabs Luffy and pulls him away "Lets go already!" she said a look of jealousy on her face making everyone laugh as Luffy is dragged away by his collar.

Meanwhile back at the ship Anne and Usopp have pulled there chairs together and are making out passionately "Oh Usopp..." Anne moaned into his mouth as Usopp rubbed her arm and moaned back"Anne..." then held her closer as he continued kissing her passionately.

They kept making out for twenty minutes straight they didn't even notice everyone returned and was looking straight at them with their mouths open in shock, they just kept making out until one of them made a odd noise. Usopp and Anne both turned white as they both turned their heads towards everyone slowly and started sweating as Usopp says "It's not what it looks like I swear!" then waves his hands around while blushing crimson.

Anne grunts as she sits up and blushes hard "Yeah Usopp and I were just laying together!" she said waving her arms around too, Nami gives them both a sure you were look as she says "Uh huh and Whitebeard had a beard..." making everyone laugh except Anne who grabbed her stomach and moaned loudly "Shit I think my water just broke!" she said standing up.

Usopp jumps to his feet and grabs her hand "Come on Anne we need to take you to Choppers office!" he said as they all walked to the office then walked in once inside they see Chopper looking right at them "Its time huh?" he asked as Usopp helped Anne onto a bed as she removed her bikini bottom "Yep her water broke out on the deck" Usopp replied as he walked over grabbed a chair then sat next to Anne and grabbed her hand.

Anne moaned loudly as Chopper took a look "Not quite yet you have time for an epidural, would you like one?" he asked kindly, Anne nodded and moved to her side as Chopper filled up a needle "This may sting sweetie.." he said putting the needle in her back making her scream "FUCK!" and curl her toes.

Chopper pulled out the needle a few minutes later corked it and threw it away then grabbed Anne's legs and put them in holders then he grabs a cloth and puts it over her lower half as he takes another look "Okay sweetie push when your ready!" he said holding out his hands.

Anne squeezes Usopps hand as she gives a hard push "You're doing great sweetie!" Usopp said running his hand through her hair, Anne smiles at him "I'm so glad you here to help me out Usopp" she said kindly but before Usopp could respond Chopper said "Push again sweetie your doing perfectly!" then smiled kindly.

Squeezing Usopps hand again she pushes hard once again "The heads out sweetie!" Chopper said squeezing the babies nose expelling fluids "One or two more big pushes should be enough!" he added quickly and Anne pushed hard "Fuck tell me that was enough..." she said with a moan.

Chopper smiles as he says "Yes your done sweetie that push was perfect.." then looks at Usopp "Usopp I know you're not the father but would you like to cut the cord?" he asked kindly Usopp nodded as he replied " I'd be honored.." then he cut the cord.

Chopper then takes the baby over to his counter where he cleans it up, wraps it in a pink blanket and walks over to Anne "You got a beautiful baby girl sweetie!" he said handing her to Anne who smiles happily as she looks at her baby "She's so beautiful!" she said with a happy sigh.

Usopp smiles happily "She's beautiful like her mom..." he said making Anne blush as she says "Me and Ace always said if we had a daughter we'd name her Lucinda and thats gonna be her name" then kisses Lucinda happily.

Chapter 16 End.


	17. Chapter 17 Another Peaceful Day At Sea!

Chapter 17: Another Calm Day On The Seas!

Everyone walks in and all the girls squeal as they look at Lucinda "She's so cute!" Nami said as they all look down at her "Yeah she looks just like Ace even down to the freckles!" Luffy added smiling happily as Anne looks down at Lucinda and smiles lovingly "My sweet little girl..." she muttered while kissing her.

Usopp smiles as he says "I'm betting once her eyes open up she'll have your beautiful eyes Anne..." Anne blushes as she looks at him and replies "Oh Usopp...you're so sweet!" then looks at Lucinda who yawns "Guess I should feed her before she falls asleep.." she added as she sat up slightly and removed her bikini top then laid back again as she popped one of her breasts in Lucinda's mouth.

Anne smiles happily as she watches Lucinda suckle gently on her breast "Happiest day of my life..." she muttered running her hand on Lucinda's head as she suckled, Lucius smiles happily "Congratulations Anne.." he said bending over and kissing Anne on the cheek "Thank you sweetie!" Anne replied with a smile as Rin floated towards her "I'm so happy for you Auntie!" she said also kissing Anne on the cheek.

Anne pulls Rin into a one armed hug and kisses her as she says "Aww thank you sweetie...you're just the sweetest thing in the world!" then kissed her a few more times making Rin giggle as she lays on the bed next to her. Violet mews as she looks at Anne while side hugging Lucius "I'd love to have some kittens of my own someday.." then smiles happily.

Lucius chuckles "Well we could always head back to our room and get a head start on it.." he said as Violet's cat ears and tail stood straight up, she lets out a surprised meow as she looked up at him "You really mean it sweetie?" she asked as her tail started wagging excitedly.

Pulling her into a tight hug Lucius says "Of course I do my love..." then kissed her passionately making her purr softly as Anne giggles and says "Have fun!" then looks down at Lucinda who stopped sucking on her breast "Aww Is my sweet little girl full?" she added sitting up. Anne grabs a nearby towl and slings it over her shoulder then puts Lucinda on her shoulder and gently pats her back making her burp cutely.

Anne lays back down then lays Lucinda on her bare chest and kisses her "Mommy loves you so much.." Lucinda just yawns and falls asleep on Anne's chest as Violet looks at Rin and says "Daddy and I are gonna head back to our room be a good girl and do as Auntie says okay?", Rin nods at Violet and says "Okay Mommy I love you".

Violet walks over and kisses Rin "I love you too sweetie" she said as Lucius bent over and kissed her too "Be good sweet pea" he said smiling happily as she returned the kiss and said "I will Daddy!" then returned to cuddling Anne making her giggle as Lucius and Violet walked out.

Nami smiles happily "I think I'm gonna go relax on the deck" she said as she bent over and kissed Anne on the cheek "Congratulations again sweetie!" she added as Anne looked at her and said "I'd join you if I could sweetie.." Chopper looks at her and says "Actually If you want to sweetie you can you're good to go" then smiles kindly.

Hearing that Anne smiled from ear to ear as she replied "Thank you Chopper!" then she grabbed her bikini top and put it on then slides her bottoms back on under neath the cloth covering her lower half "I'll just put Lucinda to sleep and I'll meet you up there Nami" she said happily.

Luffy smiles "While you're doing that I'm gonna set sail to the open seas!" he said walking out as Rin looks at Anne "I'll join you too Auntie Nami and Auntie Anne I just need to zip back to the room and put on my bathing suit!" and smiles happily, Anne kisses her on the head "Okay sweetie go get changed and we'll meet you out there" she said kindly.

Rin nods then flys out of the room as Anne stands up holding Lucinda close to her "She's such a good kid.." she said as everyone nodded and smiled "If I ever have a daughter I hope she's just as sweet and loving..." Ghanti said side hugging Zoro who says "That would be wonderful!" as he returns the hug.

Smiling happily Anne says "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go put her to bed.." but before she leaves she grabs Usopp and pulls him into a kiss making him react with shock at first but then he quickly wraps his arms around her and kisses her back with a soft moan making everyone watching react with awe as Nami says "I knew it!" with a triumphant smile.

After a few moments Anne and Usopp finally break the kiss as Usopp looks at her and says "Anne..." with a happy sigh, she looks back at him smiling happily as she puts her hand on his cheek and says "I know baby...me too" then looks into his eyes for a few moments before finally leaving the room.

After putting Lucinda to sleep in her room she walks up to the dock seeing the ship had set sail she sits on one of the chairs and smiles at Nami who's wearing a red bikini "Hey sweetie!" she said happily but before Nami could respond Rin flew towards them in a violet color one piece bathing suit "Sorry I took so long I kinda ran into Mommy and Daddy in bed!" Rin said laughing hysterically.

Nami and Anne laughed hysterically as Anne said "Betting they were pleased about that.." then laughed more as Rin giggled and replied "Mommy didn't mind it was Daddy who was a little miffed!" then as Nami and Anne laughed again she used her powers to levitate a chair and put it in-between Nami and Anne's chairs then laid on it.

Anne looks at Nami "You got the suntan lotion over there sweetie?" she asked curiously Nami nodded and tossed it to her, Anne catches it and says "Good can't have our precious neice get sunburned now can we?" then rubbed some on Rin's cheeks, Arms and legs then playfully tickled her feet as she rubbed the lotion on them making Rin giggle and squirm around.

Meanwhile at the black castle in the shadows Davey Jones chuckles darkly "Have fun Straw Hats for soon my revenge will be complete and I'll once again rule this world!" then laughs gleefully but is cut off by another voice as another pair of red eyes but these ones are darker in color appears in the darkness "Master...shall I deal with them myself?" the voice said as Davy's eyes look over in the direction of the other eyes.

Davy chuckles as he replies "No...Lets see how the other two fools fair against them first If they fail you and I will personally deal with them!" the other voice chuckles and replies "As you wish Master!" Davy's Sinister smile appears in the darkness as he laughs hysterically.

Chapter 17 End.


	18. Chapter 18 Davey Jone's Challenge!

Chapter 18: Davey Jones's Challenge!

A few days have passed since the Straw Hats left Alabasta and everything seems peaceful as Zoro glances over at the wall in his cabin from his bed and looks at the Black Sword hanging on it as he holds Ghanti whos laying on top of him asleep and thinks "I don't know why but I sense that I'll need that sword someday..." then sighs.

Ghanti wakes up then looks at him and sees he's looking at the Black Sword "What's the matter sweetie?" she said smiling at him, Zoro looks down at her and smiles back "Nothing I'm fine dear..." then kisses her passionately making her moan as she returns the kiss "Mmm baby that was..." Ghanti started to say but was cut off by a scream of terror.

They looked at each other then quickly got up and scrambled to get dressed then ran out to the deck to see Usopp sitting on the ground a look of terror on his face as he looks at a plastic spider on a string being held by Rin who's sitting on Lucius's shoulders "That's not funny!" he yelled with an angry look on his face making Rin laugh hysterically.

Seeing this Zoro and Ghanti burst out laughing "Geeze needle nose from the shriek of terror we heard we thought we were under attack... instead it's you panicking about a fake spider!" Zoro said as Usopp shot him an angry look and yelled "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M DEATHLY AFRAID OF SPIDERS!" then growled as everyone else came running there weapons drawn.

Everyone takes a look then puts their weapons away as Anne walks over and hugs Usopp "Usopp sweetie next time you scream that loudly we'd better be under attack.." she said winking and smiling at Rin behind his back, Rin giggles softly then suddenly stops and looks out to sea "We're under attack!" she said pointing to a ship coming towards them the flag on it looks like its half Whitebeards and half Blackbeards jolly rogers combined into one.

They all turn to take a look and there eyes boggle out "That ship is fucking huge!" Anne said then takes a step back after noticing the jolly roger and reacts with shock "B-But they're both dead!" she added as Luffy looked at her and said "Yeah and why would they suddenly work together? especially after Whitebeard was killed by Blackbeard it literally makes no sense!" then clentched his fists.

Lucius looks up at Rin "Sweet pea is Blackbeard and Whitebeard on that ship?" he asked curiously, Rin nods and says "Yes Daddy...from what I'm sensing Davey Jones brought them back to life!" making everyone react with shock as Luffy says "So it is true...not only does Davey Jones actually exist he really does have the power to revive the dead!" then punches his palm hard.

A sneer suddenly appears on Anne's face as she says "Lucius...If you don't mind I'd like to kill Blackbeard myself this time!" as ice starts swirling around her hands, Lucius nods and says "Sure...besides I want to see your legendary Ice Powers for myself" then chuckles softly as Rin floats down and puts her hands on his shoulder as she floats behind him.

The ship slows down and turns so its side by side with the Thousand Sunny and sure enough Blackbeard and Whitebeard both peer over the railing "Well Well isn't this quite the surprise huh? guess you thought you'd never see us working together did you?" Blackbeard said laughing while Whitebeard looks at him and says "Shut up! is that all you know how to do is gloat and showboat fatass?" then glares at Blackbeard.

Blackbeard glares back and says "What did you just say!?" making Whitebeard chuckle and reply "You heard me wideload!" Blackbeard's face turns red as he stomps on the deck "If it wasn't for the master I'd kill you right now!" he said making Whitebeard chuckle as he says "Heh shall I turn my back for you?" then turns around so his back is facing him.

Seething with rage Blackbeard pulls out his gun points it at Whitebeard's head and says "You son of a bitch!, you asked for it!" then shoots him in the back of the head spraying blood everywhere as Whitebeard's body drops in a heap everyone watches horror struck "I can't believe you actually did that!" Luffy yelled in shock as Ice continues to swirl around Anne's clenched fists "BLACKBEARD!" she yelled making Blackbeard turn his attention to her and say "Long time no see my dear..." as a sneer unfurls on his face.

Anne holds up her hand as she says "Come down here and face me you coward!" while pointing an ice covered finger at him, Blackbeard sneers down at her "Very well..." he said grabbing the barrier and with surprising agility for a guy his size leaps over it and lands on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with a massive sneer "Time to finish what I started all those years ago and kill the last remaining member of Whitebeard's crew..." he said with a cruel chuckle.

Anne chuckled darkly as she replies "As if a coward like you could possibly kill me..." making Blackbeard growl in anger as she continues "It's time you learned why they call me Ice-Heart!" then holds her hands above her head as she generates a massive ball of Ice, Blackbeard's eyes boggle out at the sight of the ball as Anne sneers "This time when you die you won't be coming back!" she said as a large Ice shard flies out of the ball and strikes Blackbeard in the shoulder making him scream in agony as blood flies out of his arm.

Blackbeard coughs up blood "You bitch!" he said grabbing the shard and pulling it out of his shoulder spraying blood everywhere, Anne looks at him a sneer unfolds on her face "Take this you bastard ICE BLIZZARD!" she yelled as she tossed the massive ball of Ice at him a look of terror appears on Blackbeard's face as he holds out his hands but to no avail as the ball encased his whole body freezing him solid and turning him into a giant Ice cube.

Anne walks over to him chuckling darkly as she touches the Ice cube "I've dreamed of this day for a long time..." she said as she pulls out her sword and slices at the Ice cube multiple times then as she sheathes her sword the Ice Cube shatters into a million little pieces before she can celebrate however a dark chuckle can be heard as a shadow with glowing red eyes appears in the air and sighs "What in the blue fuck was I thinking when I brought these two fools back?" it said then looked at Luffy and continued "Straw Hats by now you should already know who I am my name is Davey Jones and I think the time has come for us to meet face to face and end this little game that is if you have the courage!" then chuckled darkly.

Luffy points at the shadow and says "We're not afraid of you, you bastard now show yourself!" Davey Jones chuckles as he replies "Not quite yet...Come to my castle on Kraken Island!, there you will die and my revenge will be complete!" then laughs hysterically as the shadow disappears making Luffy scratch his head as he mutters "Revenge? for what?" then groaned in annoyance.

Chapter 18 End.


	19. Chapter 19 Kraken Island!

Chapter 19: Kraken Island! The Home Of The Devil Pirate Davey Jones!

Thanks to Nami's amazing navigation skills they arrived on Kraken Island two days later its a small island but it's covered in a massive black fog and black clouds hover over it as blasts of thunder and forks of lighting crash down on and around the massive black castle sitting in the center of the island.

As another blast of thunder is heard Rin squeals in fear and jumps up into Lucius's arms as she buries her face into his chest "Daddy I'm scared!" she said shaking fearfully, Lucius holds her close "Don't worry sweet pea...It'll be alright" he said kissing her head.

Meanwhile back in Zoro's room he's looking at the black sword "Something tells me I'm gonna need you..." he thought as he grabbed it and put one of his other swords in it's place as Ghanti walked into the room smiling "You ready my love?" she asked walking over and putting her hand hands on his chest, Zoro sighs as he replies "As ready as I'll ever be my dear.." then kissed her.

Ghanti moaned as she returned the kiss then noticed him holding the black sword "Finally gonna use it huh?" she asked looking at the sword, Zoro nods and says "Yeah ever since we arrived on this Island it's been really calling out to me..." then holds it up as she puts her hand on it then says "Zoro...just in case the worst should happen I want you to know I love you with all my heart" then looks up into his eyes.

Zoro puts his hand on her cheek and smiles as he replies "I love you too my Angel and I promise you I won't die as a matter of fact..." then takes a knee making Ghanti gasp in surprise as he takes her hand "Ghanti I love you more than life itself and once this is all done will you marry me?" he asked smiling up at her.

Unable to control it Ghanti starts crying as she replies "Yes! I'll marry you baby!", Zoro stands up and kisses her passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart "We'd better go my love.." Zoro said as he grabbed her hand then walked out of the room with her and up to the deck where they see everyone waiting for them.

Luffy looks at Zoro while holding Nami from behind and says "What took you two so long?" then kissed Nami on the cheek making her giggle softly as Zoro replies "Sorry was deciding which swords to use.." making Ghanti giggle softly as she says "That's not all baby..." then turned to face everyone as she continues "Zoro proposed!" then smiled broadly as everyone's jaw drops.

Screaming excitedly Violet runs over and hugs Ghanti "Congratulations sweetie!" she said kissing her cheek, smiling happily Ghanti says "Faster we take out Davey Jones the faster I can marry the man of my dreams!" then giggles as Luffy smiles happily then says "That said let's go!" then throws his fist into the air.

Twenty minutes later they arrive in front of the black castle the draw bridge is up and several massive fish jump out of the water in the moat making Violet meow loudly in shock "Mew...normally I love fish but not those ones..." she muttered as her nose twitched nervously as Luffy says "How do we get in? the draw bridge is up..." then facepalms when the draw bridge lowers suddenly "Nevermind..." he muttered as they all walk inside.

Once inside they notice its totally pitch black and before they can take another step a massive fire ball hits the ground in front of them making them react with shock as Anne says "It can't be..." then she looks up as another fireball suddenly lights up in front of them showing the leering face of a man he's got freckles on his cheeks.

Luffy and Anne react with total shock "A-Ace!" they both uddered as the sound of fingers snapping can be heard and the lights flipped on showing Portgas D. Ace leering at them his normally brown eyes replaced with red ones and behind him sitting on a chair that looks like a giant skull is Davey Jones who himself is a skeleton his whole body covered in seaweed, he has a black beard, his eyes are glowing red and he's wearing an old school black pirate outfit.

Davey Jones laughs as he says "I see you've met my second in command...fu fu fu!" then looks over at Ace who leers darkly as Luffy says "How dare you... I'll never forgive you for doing this to MY BROTHER!" then lunges toward Davey only to get knocked away by a fireball from Ace knocking him backwards as Davey laughs "Nice try..." then chomps down on a spider that escaped his eye hole and went near his mouth "KILL THEM!" he ordered as he continued to knaw on the spider.

Ace sneered broadly as he summoned two balls of flames "With pleasure my master!" then walked towards Anne first "You first my dear..." Anne looked at him her eyes wide and said "Please don't do this Ace...don't you recognize me?" making his eye twitch as he looks at her.

Chapter 19 End.


	20. Chapter 20 Davey Jones Revenge Part 1!

Chapter 20: Davey Jones Revenge! Part 1!

Ace continues staring at Anne his eye continues twitching as he says "N-No!" then tosses a fireball at her which she nimbly dodges while tears stream down her face "Ace please you got to remember me...I'm your wife Anne!" she pleaded softly as Ace's eye continued to twitch as he looked at her.

Davey looks over at them and sneers "Give it up woman you'll never turn Ace against me!" then laughs but stops as he sees Anne jump up "I love you Ace!" she said as she kissed Ace hard making his eyes flicker between red and his natural brown "hmm?" Davey thought as he watched them kiss.

After a few moments Anne moves back and looks at Ace who grabs his head and lefts off a pained scream as he falls to his knees "A-Anne..." he mumbled as he looked up his eyes having returned to their natural brown "W-Where am I?" he added looking around then back at Davey who glares at him "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled as he slams his fist down on the arm of his chair then points at Anne "How did you break such a powerful spell!?" he demanded his eyes going redder by the second.

Anne sneers but before she can answer Luffy steps forward and points at Davey "There love is more powerful than any spell you can cast Davey Jones!" he said making Davey growl in anger as Luffy pulled his fist back far as he continues to say "Now it's time you paid for the pain you inflicted on others! GUM GUM CANNON!" then throws his fist towards Davey Jones but it just goes right through him making Luffy react with shock as Davey grabs his arm.

Davey laughs hysterically "You cannot harm me!" he said as he pulled Luffy towards him and punched him hard in the face sending him flying backwards through a wall "You fools! I cannot be killed or harmed!" Davey said chuckling as he stands up, Zoro stepped forward and held up the black sword "No one's untouchable not even you!" he growled grabbing the handle of the sword.

Davey looks at the sword and suddenly he goes from sneering to sweating nervously as he backs up "No...It's impossible you can't have that sword..." he said fear noticable in his voice, Zoro looks at the sword then back at Davey "Funny the so called unkillable Davey Jones is cowering in fear from a sword!" he said laughing as Davey growls in anger.

Looking at the sword Davey says "The last owner of that sword is the one who sealed me away!" making everyone raise their eyebrows except Luffy who just pulled himself out of the wall as Davey continues to say "The last owner of that sword was that fool Gol D. Roger!" making everyone react with shock especially Zoro who looked at the sword in awe as he thought "I'm holding THE Gol D. Roger's sword!" then smiled proudly.

Lucius looks up at Davey Jones and says "So I'm guessing that sword is the only thing that can harm you then?" as he sneers darkly making Davey react with shock as he replies "How did you know that!?" Lucius just smiles as he looks at Rin and replies "Oh a little birdy told me..." as he tickles her chin making her giggle.

Davey growls as he sends his fog towards Rin who puts up a barrier which knocks it away and she grins broadly "Sorry dumbass that wont work on me!" she said pulling her eyelid down while giggling making Davey growl angrily as he says "Even if you know my achilles heel it won't be enough to stop me I will have my revenge!" then sends his fog towards Nami and grabs her with it "NAMI!" Luffy yells as Davey pulls her towards him and puts his arm across her throat.

Nami coughs loudly as she says "Let me go you mother fucker!" then starts kicking her legs around trying to get loose as Davey pulls out the sword at his side and holds it up to her face making her go wide eyed and stiff "As I always say there's always a plan B!" he said laughing as everyone glares at him "You coward! let her go!" Luffy said pointing at him a look a pure fury on his face.

Davey just laughs as he licks her cheek with his blue tongue making her shiver and turn blue with disgust then says "Such beauty It's a shame It's come to this..." then he looks at the others and continues to say "Once I kill all of you Monkey D. Dragon and Sabo are next!" then chuckles darkly as Luffy points at him again "Why them? what do my father and brother have to do with any of this?" he asked confused.

Sneering Davey says "I swore when I was freed from my imprisonment I'd kill everyone associated with Gol D. Roger and get back my rightful title as King of the Pirates from that pretender!" then looks at Nami and whispers to her "Think I'll keep you alive though my dear It'd be shame to harm such a beauty!" then he proceeds to smell her hair making her gasp in shock.

Chapter 20 End.


	21. Chapter 21 Davey Jones Revenge Part 2!

Chapter 21: Davey Jones Revenge Part 2!

Davey licks Nami's cheek again as he says "What do you say my dear...want to be my queen?" Nami reacts with total disgust as she replies "No fucking way!" before kicking her legs out more as Luffy watches totally enraged "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Luffy yelled as he clentched his fists tightly as Ace stood up then glared up at Davey.

A cruel smile unfurls on Davey's face as he lowers his sword and with one quick swipe cuts off Nami's shirt and bra exposing her bare breasts "Mmm such lovely breasts you have..." he said as he grabs one and fondles it making her moan loudly "Please...stop!" she pleaded in between moans.

Luffy continues to shake with anger as hes forced to watch Nami being fondled "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP TOUCHING MY NAMI!" he yelled angrily but Davey just starts squeezing and rubbing Nami's nipple making her gasp loudly as he says "Oh really? last I checked the only one who could touch me is the moss head with the black sword over there but I'm betting he doesn't even know how to use that sword properly..." then laughs darkily as he moves his hand down and removes her skirt.

Seeing her skirt fall to the ground Nami reacts with fear "Please stop I beg you..." Davey just chuckles as he rips her panties off leaving her naked making all the guys grab their noses but somehow retain serious looks as Lucius reaches up and covers Rin's eyes.

Nami blushes crimson then gasps loudly when she feels Davey's bone hand rubbing her pussy "No please anything but that!" she moaned loudly then screamed loudly when she felt his fingers suddenly dive into her pussy "Do you really want me to stop?, It seems like you're enjoying this my future queen your so wet already!" Davey said laughing.

Zoro leans over and whispers in Lucius's ear who in turn whispers to Luffy who nods which goes unnoticed by Davey who continues to finger Nami hard making her scream loudly "Davey..." Luffy muttered loudly and angrily making Davey look over at Luffy as he fingers Nami "Quit interrupting us Straw Hat!" Davey said angrily.

Luffy looks up and sneers at him "Trust me you'll want to see this..." he said as Lucius tosses a spear that wraps around Nami's body and Luffy stretches out his arms then grabs Nami as they both pull her out of Davey's clutches and she flies into Luffy's arms hard knocking him down onto his back he looks at her and says "Sorry it took me so long to save you.." then puts his hand on her cheek making her smile as she says "It's alright sweetie.." then rests her head on his chest.

Seeing that Davey screams in anger as Lucius says "Hey Davey...LOOK UP!" then chuckles as Davey looks up and sees Zoro pull the black sword out of its sheath as he points it downwards it's blade is surrounded in a blue aura, Davey reacts with total fear and shouts "NOOOO!" as Zoro plunges the sword into his head and as he slices downwards a blue aura fills Davey's body as he screams in agony.

While screaming Davey looks at Luffy and Nami then says "I don't know how...but I'll make you all suffer for this!" then explodes into dust as Anne takes a look and asks "Is he dead?" Zoro sheathes the sword and replies "I'd be surprised if he survived that..."Anne nods as Ace looks at himself "I-I'm still alive..but how!?" he muttered softly then looked at Anne.

Anne smiles broadly as she runs up and jumps into his arms "I'm guessing because we killed Davey before he could off you like everyone else under his control you were allowed to live again!" she said happily kissing him passionately as he spins her around.

Seeing that Usopp looked away as he said "Welcome back Ace..." while whistling softly, both Ace and Anne looked at him as Anne walked over to him and said "Usopp...I'm sorry sweetie" then puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him softly making him moan "It's okay Anne...as long as your happy I'm happy" Usopp said smiling kindly.

Anne hugs Usopp as she replies "You really are the sweetest guy Usopp whoever ends up with you will be the luckiest woman in the world!" but before Usopp could respond a rumbling sound is heard as the castle starts shaking.

Holding Nami close Luffy says "The castle's falling apart!" Violet nods as she says "I'm guessing without Davey this place cannot sustain itself lets get the fuck out of here!" everyone nods as they run for the exit escaping just as the castle falls to the ground.

Rin looks up and says "Daddy the storms gone..." making Lucius look up as he says "Guess the storm was Davey's doing too..." then sighs, Nami moans in annoyance as she says "Can we please get back to the ship if I don't get a change a clothes soon Sanji's gonna die of blood loss!" then giggles as Sanji shoots her heart eyes as his nose bleeds.

Chapter 21 End.


	22. Chapter 22 Rin's Sad Tale Part 1!

Chapter 22: Rin's Heartbreaking Tale! Part 1!

After making it back to the thousand sunny Nami runs off to get changed and as they sail off Rin looks back at the island and notices it's gone and reacts with shock "Daddy the island disappeared!" she said pointing to where it used to be Lucius takes a look and puts his hand on his chin "Well I'll be..." he muttered while looking surprised just as Violet walks up and side hugs him "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked with a soft purr.

Lucius looks at her and replies "Kraken Island disappeared my love..." Violet lets out a surprised meow after taking a look "So I guess the Island was Davey's doing too then..." she said with a pondering look Lucius nodded and kissed her on the forehead "Yeah good thing we got back to the ship before it disappeared huh?" he replied holding her close Violet just nods and rubs her head into his chest purring softly.

Just as Lucius goes in to kiss Violet, Rin floats in the air next to them and giggles "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree kissing!" she sang giggling even louder as they gave her an amused look "Oh look sweetie we got a comedian over here!" Lucius said chuckling while pulling Rin into a hug, Violet giggled as she joined the hug kissing Rin on the cheek "A damn cute one too..." she added as they all hugged for a few moments before Luffy approached them.

Luffy smiles at them "I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt such a tender moment just wanted to let you know Lucius that me and the guys are gonna celebrate Zoro's engagement after dinner with a few beers tonight you in?" he asked looking at Lucius who nods and replies "Yeah I'm totally in after that last battle I could use a cold one..." then chuckles softly.

Violet now holding Rin in her arms looks at her and says "Speaking of dinner I think we should go take a bath and get ourselves ready right sweetie?" Rin holds up both of her arms and replies "Yay! bath time!" then holds Violet tightly as they walk off "I am a lucky man..." Lucius muttered softly as he looked at Violets ass as she walked off.

A few minutes later Violet and Rin make it to the bathroom using her psychic powers Rin turned the tub on then removed her clothes a few large scars can be seen on her back reaching from her right shoulder to her lower back they resemble lash marks "God I want your powers sweetie..." Violet giggled as she started removing her own clothes "They're a lot of fun alright!" Rin giggled as she watched the tub fill up while Violet removed more of her clothes she couldn't help looking at the large scars on Rin's back.

Violet sighs as Rin turns off the tap by hand this time then gets in the tub followed by Violet who sits behind her "Sweetie I know you don't like talking about it but can you tell me how you got those scars on your back?" she asked sweetly but Rin looked down as she replied "I don't like talking about them because they remind me of them..." a few tears leak down Rin's cheeks as Violet pulls her into a hug "I'm sorry sweetie if its too painful to talk about I won't ask anymore..." she said calmly and softly while kissing her on the head.

Rin shakes her head as she tilts her head back to look up at Violet "Mommy I wanted to tell Daddy for the longest time but... I didn't want to upset him" she explained with a sad look Violet puts her hands on Rin's cheeks and smiles kindly as she replied "It's gonna be okay sweetie... I promise no matter what your Daddy and I will always be here for you" then kissed her softly making Rin giggle and smile "I know Mommy but at least now I feel comfortable telling you my story..." she said as the scene flashes back five years and Rin is five years old.

Rin is standing in between her parents King Hideki and Queen Nadeshiko in the throne room wearing a pink floor length dress and her hair up in a ponytail she looks depressed but is trying to smile as her father addresses his court, she suddenly squeals in pain after Nadeshiko hits her hard on the ass "You're suppose to smile you brat!" she spat angrily as she leered down at her "I'm trying Mommy..." she replied trying not to burst into tears.

Nadeshiko continued to glare at her "And don't you even think of crying young lady! you're a princess so act like it!" she growled angrily unable to take it anymore she ran out of the throne room as her mom yelled "Get back her young lady or its more beatings!" Rin ignored her and ran up to her room where she jumped on her bed and cried heavily into her pillow then winced in pain as she grabbed her shoulder and with her free hand punched the bed in frustration "I can't take this anymore!" she moaned as she got off her bed and went to her closet.

Rin undressed as she pulled out her normal clothes and two large lash marks can be seen on her back they look like they had been recently inflicted on her as they're still bleeding a bit she puts on her normal clothes then she takes all her clothes and creates a rope out of them then tosses it out a nearby window and climbs down then runs off.

Chapter 22 End.


	23. Chapter 23 Rin's Sad Tale Part 2!

Chapter 23: Rin's Heartbreaking Tale Part 2!

Rin ran into town where no one even looked at her she started looking at all the stalls which were lined with various different foods like fruits and veggies with one stand full of different types of meat like steaks and pork which hang on hooks she glances at the steak and her stomach rumbles "Maybe running away wasn't smart after all... I'm hungry!" she thought as she continued to eyeball the massive steak hanging from a hook.

The Stall owner walks up he's a short portly man with blue eyes a bushy black mustache and short black hair wearing a white T-shirt and pants he has a white chefs hat on his head and a white apron with blood on it draped over his large stomach "Go away kid paying customers only!" he said shooing her away looking sad Rin walked away with a sigh "I hate this island..." she thought as she stopped walking after a few minutes and sat next to a tall building then leaned her back on the wall which makes her wince in pain for a moment.

Rin groans softly as she puts her head on her knees and covers her face with her arms then cries softly for a few moments before looking up tear tracks visible on her face "I got no choice I need to eat..." she thought standing back up and staring straight at the meat vendor who just sold a rack of ribs to a customer with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her eyes narrow in anger and she clenches her fists as she looks at the vendor "Say goodbye to your steak you fat bastard!" she thought as she watched him walk away into the building behind him seeing her opportunity she snuck back towards his booth looking into the window she saw him talking to a lady with long brown curly hair and brown eyes, Rin quickly looked around and saw no one so acting fast she snagged the steak hanging from the hook and ran into a nearby alleyway.

Gasping for air and her heart beating fast she thought "I did it!" then glanced at the massive steak in her arms "Now I just gotta go where no one will find me and build a fire.." she muttered as she started running again getting to the beach and finding a large cave she goes inside of it then reacts with shock when she sees what looks like a burnt pile of wood and some other not burnt wood next to the wall making it look like someone once lived in the cave but abandoned it.

Shrugging she grabbed the wood that wasn't burned and put it on the burnt pile then grabbed a long twig she found on the ground and stabbed the steak with it and jammed it into the ground leaving the steak dangling above the pile after looking around she found two small pieces of wood which she put on the wood pile and rubbed together hard it took a few moments but she got a nice fire going.

She sat there watching her steak cook her stomach growling hard "Hurry up..." she moaned softly as she rubbed her stomach while watching the fire crackle and hiss softly an hour later she checked on the steak seeing that it was done she pulled it off the twig and started eating it "So good..." she moaned in-between bites.

The scene suddenly flashes back to the present as Rin says "That was basically my life before I met you and Daddy..." Violet tears up as she hugs Rin tighter and replies "I'm so sorry sweetie..." Rin moans softly and shakes her head "I got so good at thievery that no one even noticed I stole their wares..." she said with a giggle "And that was before I got my powers too!" she quickly added resting her head between Violets breasts.

Violet kisses her on the head "When did you get your powers anyway sweetie?" she asked curiously Rin just smiles cutely up at her as she replies "A week after I met Daddy this dude came through town with a devil fruit though I didn't know that at the time I was hungry so I stole it and ate it turned out it was the Psy Psy Fruit it was also the last thing I stole too.." then giggles softly.

Violet giggles and kisses Rin softly "You're such a little scamp... come on lets go shampoo our hair" she said holding Rin close as she stands up and gets out of the tub then walks over to the two stools sitting below some shower heads Rin uses her powers to drain the tub while Violet sits her on a stool and starts the showers "Here we go... faster we get our hair done the faster we can eat!" Violet said grabbing the shampoo she puts some on Rin's head and rubs it in making her giggle softly.

Rin smiles happily as Violet continues to scrub her hair "I love you Mommy..." she said making Violet smile while her tail whips around happily "I love you too sweetie" Violet replied kissing her cheek "Close your eyes sweetie..." she added and Rin closed her eyes just as Violet grabbed the shower head which is removable and ran it through her hair washing out all the shampoo.

After quickly shampooing her own hair she wrapped towels around herself and Rin then walked back to the bedroom where they put on matching red dresses then walked hand in hand to the kitchen where everyone turns and looks at them "Good timing ladies Sanji just finished cooking dinner!" Luffy said excitedly as he eyeballed the food on the table.

The girls giggled as they sat next to Lucius with Rin sitting on Violets lap he leaned over and kissed them both "My don't we look beautiful tonight.." he said smiling happily "Do we really Daddy?" Rin said happily as she bounces a bit on Violets lap making Violet giggle softly as she wraps her arms around Rin "Of course sweet pea you look very beautiful" Lucius said running his hand through her hair.

Rin moans softly and giggles happily as she pulls a plate of food up to her "I love you Daddy!" she said grabbing the chicken leg off her plate and taking a bite "I love you too sweet pea..." Lucius said grabbing his own plate and taking a huge bite out of the chicken leg on his plate and moaning softly "Thank you for the food Mr. Sanji!" Rin said looking over at him.

Sanji sits down and puts his hand on her head "You're welcome little one..." he said smiling kindly while pulling his own plate towards him as he starts eating then stops when Luffy lets out a loud belch and everyone turns to look at him "Sorry!" Luffy said with his hand on the back of his head everyone just snickers as they return to eating their meal.

Meanwhile in an unknown location a man sits in a large chair the only part of him seen is his hand which rests on the arm of his chair and has a glass of red wine in it and he's surrounded by lots of monitors "That foolish specter was such a waste of time I guess I have no choice but to kill you myself Monkey D. Luffy!" he said taking a sip of his wine and chuckles darkly.

Chapter 23 End.

Note: its recently come to my attention that Vic Mignogna was accused of sexual assault because some dumb SJW didn't like the fact he hugged her during a photo op I want everyone to know I fully support Vic and will stand by his side during this whole ordeal Vic is a sweet and kind man he does not deserve the hate and bullying he's been getting from all the dumb ass hate filled SJWs.

Vic if you read this know that I fully support you and I send all my thoughts and prayers to you god bless you and yes I know some of you may disagree with my view but even if you do that's fine I love you guys too I just wish we lived in a world were people especially certain woman weren't allowed to abuse the system and falsely accuse men of crap they didn't do.

I love you guys stay safe and as always thank you for reading my stories #IStandWithVic :)


	24. Chapter 24 The Dark Organization MAYHEM!

Chapter 24: The Shadowy Organization MAYHEM!

A few hours after dinner Luffy and the guys head up to the main deck after grabbing two six packs of beer they pull up a bunch of chairs and sit on them Lucius snags a beer then cracks it open and holds it up "Here's to you Zoro!" he said taking a drink and moaning softly Zoro snickers as he cracks open his own beer and takes a drink "Yeah I am one lucky man!" he said tapping beers with Luffy.

Sanji laughs as he says "You know I always thought I'd be the first out of us to get married..." while taking a swig of his beer making everyone suddenly burst into laughter while slapping their knees "Sanji the day you stop flirting with every woman you see is the day you get married!" Usopp said through tears of laughter while Chopper chimed in and added "Yeah you're just a career flirt Romeo!" Sanji's eyebrows twitch as he replies "Very funny..." then swigs more beer with a grumpy look.

Ace looks over at Luffy "Hey yo bro tell me what's all happened since I've been gone?" he asked taking a sip of his beer "Not a lot really... just met up with Violet talked Lucius over there into joining my crew other than the battles we had its been pretty quiet" Luffy replied downing his beer in one gulp and belching loudly making them all chuckle just as the girls suddenly walk out onto the deck.

Anne who's holding Lucinda in her arms walks over to Ace and kisses him passionately for a moment "Well aren't we feeling a little frisky tonight..." he said smiling broadly at her Anne giggles softly as she replies "Can't help it you're so damn hot!" Ace chuckles as he holds up a finger and a ball of fire appears above it for a few moments before disappearing "You'd better believe it babe..." Anne playfully slaps his chest while laughing "So what brings you ladies out here?" Luffy asked suddenly as Nami sits on his lap.

Nami rubs Luffys cheek softly as she replies "We just wanted to say goodnight to our handsome men and tell them not to take too long out here..." then winks seductively at Luffy as she runs her hands up his body making him blush crimson while a bulge appears in his pants pushing Nami upwards making her giggle "Ooh is that a salami in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she said playfully licking his nose.

Ignoring them Rin jumps on Lucius's lap and hugs him hard "Goodnight Daddy!" she said looking up at him "Goodnight sweet pea..." he replied returning the hug and kissing her softly just as Violet walks over "Don't take too long out here handsome..." she said bending over and kissing him softly then rubs his cheek with her tail moaning softly Lucius grabs her tail then kisses it making Violet meow loudly and pant softly.

Everyone turns to look at her and sees her red faced and flushed "What happened?" Zoro asked as Ghanti sat on his lap and hugged him "Mistress Violet always got turned on whenever her tail is grabbed its one of her weaknesses..." Ghanti explained while kissing Zoro who moans and snickers "I think we better keep that between us... don't need that secret getting out" Luffy said letting out a loud moan as Nami is still running her hands up and down his body but is now kissing his neck.

Lucius covers Rin's eyes suddenly and says "I guess we'll end this a bit early since the girls obviously need us..." then laughs as he watches Luffy getting kissed all over by Nami "Lucky bastard!" Sanji muttered taking a big sip of his beer and burping in annoyance "You know Sanji if you asked nicely... I might be obliged to show you a very good night" Robin said winking at him seductively making steam shoot out of Sanji's nose while he shoots heart eyes at her "You really mean it Miss Robin!?" he asked floating in the air as hearts surround him.

Robin continues to shoot sexy looks at him "Oh yeah baby..." she muttered in a sexy way while giving him a kissy face and running her hands up her body where she grabs her tits and holds them, hearts continue to pour out of Sanji as he floats towards her in a trance when he gets close enough to her she grabs him and kisses him hard making him moan loudly "Miss Robin you're the best..." he muttered softly as she started dragging him back into the ship.

Meanwhile back at the unknown location the man in the chair sips his red wine while watching his monitors just as a woman walks out of the shadows behind his chair she has long brown hair the tips of her hair are dyed red, she has baby blue eyes and plump red lips with a thick but perfect hourglass figure and D-Cup breasts wearing a red suit that's unbuttoned at the top showing off her amazing cleavage and a pair of red high heels.

The woman rests her arm on the top of his chair and looks at his monitors and sees Monkey D. Luffy with his crew "You really hate him that much huh my love?" she said but the man in the chair says nothing as he grabs her and pulls her onto his lap and kisses her "Oh my lord..." she moans loudly while looking at him "Monkey D. Luffy will know pain once MAYHEM is through with him and his little friends too!" he said then laughs darkly as he quickly adds "After that my dear Kagura you and I will make everyone bow down before us!" Kagura sneers "That works for me baby!" she said as they both laugh darkly while watching the monitors.


	25. Chapter 25 Ghanti's Sad Story!

Chapter 25: Ghanti's Sad Story!

The next day the whole gang is in the kitchen having just finished their breakfast Luffy lets out a loud belch as he rubs his stomach "So good!" he moaned making Rin giggle while she floated over to Ghanti and sat on her lap "Hey Auntie I've been curious for awhile now but how did you and Mommy meet?" she asked looking up at her.

Everyone turned to look at them curiously "You know I wouldn't mind knowing that myself..." Anne said as she held Lucinda who's gently suckling on her breast, Ghanti smiles as she wraps her arms around Rin "You know sweetie you and I have similar stories only difference is I witnessed my parents murder..." she explained as the scene shifted back several years and Ghanti who's twelve years old lives in Cocoyashi Village returns home only to see Arlong and his fishmen arguing with her parents outside their small house that resembles Nami's.

Ghanti stops moving and watches as her father a short stout man with shoulder length brown hair and mustache with green eyes wearing beige khaki shorts, blue sandals and a hawaiian shirt point at Arlong with an angry look on his face "Arlong I will never give you a fucking cent so you might as well leave!" he bellowed while his wife who looks just like Ghanti wearing a light blue dress and apron hides behind him.

Arlong chuckles darkly "You're brave I'll give you that..." he said reaching out and grabbing him then holding him up high as he continues to say "But you're also foolish surely you should know what happens to those who disobey me right Takeo?" and holds up his other hand, Takeo coughs loudly "Arlong I swear to you one day... you will face justice!" he said glaring at Arlong who laughs darkly "No human will ever defeat me!" he said running his hand right through Takeo's chest making him cough up blood and die instantly.

Ghanti cries heavily while she watches horror struck as Arlong tosses her dads limp body away and grabs her mom "You know for a human your kinda cute Hinako..." he said as she squirmed around in his grip "Please don't hurt me I beg you!" she pleaded but he just ignored her while checking her out "Maybe I'll have a little fun with you before killing you..." he said sneering darkly and with one quick swipe of his hand he sliced her clothes off leaving her naked.

Hinako squirms around harder as Ghanti continues to look on horror struck as she watched Arlong pull his shorts down and start fucking her mom hard he moans loudly "Ah yes this feels so good..." he moaned softly while she screamed loudly as she punched and kicked him "Let me go!" she pleaded as Arlong continued to fuck her hard for a few more minutes then moaned loudly "I'm gonna cum!" he gasped making Hinako look horror struck "Please don't!" she begged but it fell on deaf ears as Arlong suddenly came hard inside her "NOOOO!" she screamed loudly as she felt his cum inside her.

Arlong pulls out of her and pulls his pants back up "That was so good..." he moaned loudly then pulled back his hand, unable to watch any further Ghanti turned around and covered her ears but it didn't help as she heard her mother scream loudly while she ran off crying heavily after she made it into town she ran to a nearby building and sat down against it as she continued to cry heavily and shivered.

A few months pass and a large pirate ship pulls into the village harbor it has a picture of a Neko as its jolly roger the captain of the ship a woman dressed in violet colored pirate clothes walks off the ship then turns to look at her crew who are still on the ship "You boys stay here and keep an eye on the ship I won't be long..." she said winking at them they all blush hard "Yes Mistress Violet!" they all said in perfect unison as she walks off towards town.

While walking around the many stalls and shops in town Violet comes across a shivering Ghanti sitting against a building sobbing into her arms, smiling Violet walked over to her "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked gently putting her hand on Ghanti's shoulder but Ghanti shrieks in fear and in her panic she accidentally swats away Violet's hand "It's okay sweetie I'm not gonna hurt you I promise.." Violet said smiling kindly at her then reacted with shock when Ghanti suddenly hugged her hard.

Violet returns the hug "It's gonna be okay sweetie... my names Violet whats your name?" she asked kindly as Ghanti sighs then looks at up at her and replies "My names Ghanti I'm sorry about swatting your hand away but I've been on edge since I saw Arlong kill my parents a few months ago..." Violet reacts with shock and looks down "I'm so sorry sweetie..." she said hugging her tighter and crying softly.

The scene shifts back to the present as Ghanti says "After chatting with Mistress Violet for a bit I agreed to join her crew after she promised me she'd never leave my side..." everyone wipes their tears away and sniffs loudly "I'm so sorry Auntie..." Rin said hugging her harder as she sniffs loudly, Ghanti kisses her softly "Its okay sweetie as long as I have you guys I'll never be alone ever again and Arlong's cowardly ass hasn't been seen since Luffy beat the shit out of him!" she replied smiling happily.

Luffy nods at her "I enjoyed beating the shit out of him too no one hurts my Nami and gets away with it!" he said as an evil smile appears on his face "And now after hearing your story I want to kick his ass again!" he added punching his palm hard.

Chapter 25 End.


	26. Chapter 26 An Old Foe Returns

Chapter 26: An Old Foe Returns...

Back at the unknown location the man in the chair sips his wine while Kagura is sitting on his lap "My dear Kagura perhaps its time to send in...him!" he said with a dark chuckle Kagura sneers from ear to ear "I agree my love lets give them a real blast from the past!" she replied snapping her fingers and the door in front of them swings open revealing the silhouette of a tall man with long hair in the door frame he appears to be wearing shorts and a T-Shirt with sandals.

Kagura sneers at the silhouette while pointing at it "You will be first go and kill The Straw Hats!" she ordered and the silhouette just bows to her then leaves while the door closes behind him, after watching him leave Kagura turns back to the man in the chair "Mmm you know baby I'm getting kinda...hungry!" she muttered in a sexy way as she moves off his lap running her hands down his body until she gets to his pants and unzips them "You're so good to me..." the man moaned as he felt Kagura start sucking him off.

Meanwhile back at the thousand sunny Luffy stretches on the deck as he snoozes peacefully while Rin and Lucius fish together "Such a beautiful and peaceful day..." Lucius said kissing Rin on the head who giggles and replies "Yeah its perfect for our Daddy and Daughter fishing day..." then reacted with shock when she felt a massive tug on her line "Daddy I got a bite!" she groaned while fighting and reeling in her line.

After reeling in his own line quickly Lucius grabs a hold of Rin's fishing pole and helps her reel it in "Damn you got something huge!" he groaned as they pulled with all their might and a massive shadow suddenly appears on the water surface as they continue to pull on the line just as everyone comes out onto the deck "Whoa ho someone's got a bite huh?" Violet said with a meow as she peers over the railing and meows even louder in shock when she sees the massive shadow.

Rin raises her eyebrows "I got an idea not sure it will work though..." she said pointing a finger at the shadow and concentrates a sweat drop appearing on her forehead while the shadow grows even bigger until a huge splash is heard as water flies everywhere while a massive blue sea king appears out of the water making everyone's eyes bulge out in fear except Luffy who starts snoring loudly.

They all back up in fear except Usopp who's running around screaming "Abandon ship cowards and women first!" until he runs into Zoro's outstretched fist and falls down "Shut the hell up!" he barked while unsheathing his swords a sweat drop appears on his forehead "What's a sea king doing in these waters!?" Sanji muttered looking right at it.

Luffy finally wakes up and rubs his eyes "What's all the noise about? is dinner ready?" he said yawning loudly "No you blithering idiot we're under attack from a sea king!" Zoro replied giving him an angry look Luffy looks out to sea and sees the sea king floating in the air and his eyes bulge out "What the fuck!?" he said jumping to his feet.

Rin starts sweating harder as she struggles to keep the sea king afloat "Damn he's heavy!" she grunted in exhaustion then after a few more minutes she drops the sea king back into the water where it makes a huge splash and Rin falls to her knees as she gasps for air "I guess we got no choice but to kill it if we want to survive!" Lucius said holding up his hand summoning a spear.

Zoro nods in agreement "Lets do this is!" he said running up and jumping towards the sea king and slices downwards at it while Lucius tosses his spear at it which goes right through its neck just as Zoro slices it in two spraying its blood all over the sea then he sheathes his swords just as he splashes into the water "HEY LUFFY GIVE ME A LIFT WILL YOU!" he hollered up at the ship while swimming there.

Luffy snickers as he stretches his arms out and pulls Zoro back onto the ship then stretches his arms again and pulls the sea kings carcass onto the ship "Be a shame to let such good meat go to waste..." he explained while everyone gives him a funny look except Rin who suddenly looks up in shock "Daddy there's an evil force approaching this ship at fast speeds!" she said still gasping for air.

They all turn to look at her as Lucius asks "Do you know who or what it is?" Rin nods but before she can answer a splashing sound is heard as a man leaps out of the water and with a flip lands on the ship with a massive thud sneering broadly hearing the thud they all turn around and react with shock "N-Not him..." Ghanti said reacting with fear and hiding behind Zoro who glares at the man while Luffy yells "ARLONG!" and points angrily at him.

Arlong sneers at them his eyes are fully white and on the back of his left hand is a tattoo of an alligator head on fire with two gold daggers crossed behind it "Its time to die!" he growled as he stared darkly at them.

Chapter 26 End.


	27. Chapter 27 Arlong's Guilty Conscience!

Chapter 27: Arlong's Guilty Conscience!

Arlong sneers darkly at them while holding out his hands "Make no mistake when I'm done with you fools you'll all be dead!" he said walking up to them as he continues to stare at them with his blank white eyes, Luffy looks him up and down "He seems different than normal somehow..." he said running towards Arlong and throwing a punch which Arlong easily catches in his hand.

Arlong clenches his hand tightly around Luffy's fist and squeezes hard making Luffy gasp in pain "Let go damn you!" Luffy screamed aiming a kick at Arlong's stomach but he ends up slipping and the kick nails him right between the legs making Arlong's eyes bulge out as he releases Luffys hand and grabs his crotch "Fighting foul!" Arlong coughs as he jumps up and down.

Everyone starts laughing hysterically as Arlong continues jumping up and down holding his crotch "ITS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled at them while Ghanti suddenly steps out from behind Zoro "Not like you used them for any good you monster!" she said unsheathing her sword and pointing it at him "Uh what are you doing babe?" Zoro asked looking at her in surprise.

Ghanti continues glaring at Arlong as she replies "If anyone deserves to kill that son of a bitch its ME!" then raises her sword up high as Arlong looks at her still holding his balls "Have we met? you do look familiar to me somehow..." he said looking at her intently, Ghanti starts crying but looks angry "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND RAPED MY MOTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she bellowed at him making him react with shock as he looks at her.

As Arlong continues to stare at Ghanti his jaw drops when he sees a vision of Hinako and Takeo standing on both sides of her looking ghostly as they both reach up and put their hands on the handle of Ghanti's sword as if giving her their strength "I remember now you're Hinako and Takeo's daughter!" he gasped and finally let go of his balls as he steps back a bit.

Rin suddenly stands up still gasping for air but is smiling broadly "What's the matter Arlong? you look like you've seen a ghost!" she said with dark chuckle, Arlong turns and growls at her "So it was you who made me see those two!" he said growling even louder while Rin nodded smiling broadly but darkly "Seems you have some some guilt in your heart Arlong gee wonder why..." she replied pointing a finger at him.

Lucius looks in between them both in shock but says nothing as Arlong's eyes twitch and he growls "That's a damn lie! I have never felt remorse for anything in my life!" he replied turning back to Ghanti only to see her flying towards him from the air swinging her sword at him reacting fast he crosses his arms above his head just as Ghanti's sword strikes his arms and digs into his left arm making his arm bleed.

Arlong lifts his head and looks into her crying eyes reacting with shock when a vision of Hinako's face appears over hers in his mind "H-Hinako!" he muttered in surprise as Ghanti yanked her sword out of Arlong's wrist spraying his blood everywhere "HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY MOTHERS NAME YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Ghanti screamed as she swung her sword at him again but this time Arlong catches the sword in his right hand slicing it open and it drips blood onto the deck as the sword dug into it.

Everyone reacts with shock when they see Arlong suddenly start crying "Ah I'm sorry did that hurt?" Ghanti said smugly as she ripped her sword out of his hand once again spraying his blood everywhere and stood there pointing it at him, Arlong reaches up and taps his eyes then looks at his tears "What is this!?" he spluttered in surprise as he continued looking at his tears.

Rin smiles kindly at him "That's called remorse... and your hearts full of it!" Arlong steps back as he replies "IMPOSSIBLE!" which makes Rin giggle as she says "You can't hide anything from me Arlong... I know the truth so its best you confess or I will tell everyone myself!" Arlong reacts with shock then looks down with a defeated look "It's true..." he mumbled as he cried more.

They all react with shock except Rin who smugly smiles "Whats true?" Anne said looking at Arlong who looks up suddenly "Its true I have guilt in my heart..." he replied looking away in annoyance making them all react with shock again except Luffy who looks puzzled "I'm still lost... you the mighty Arlong have guilt in your heart?" he said scratching his chin.

Rin giggles as she looks at Luffy and says "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Uncle Luffy..." Ghanti lowers her sword and looks disgusted "I don't believe it... you loved my mother!" she said making everyone's eyes bulge out in shock "WHAAAT!?" Luffy said as his jaw literally hits the deck while Arlong nods "It's true I did love her..." he said suddenly putting his hands on his face as if he's in discomfort and falls to his knees.

He suddenly looks up and screams "No please I need more time!" just as the same mark on his hand appears on his forehead and he sneers "What the hell?" everyone said in perfect unison as a very female sounding chuckle can be heard coming from Arlong they reacted with further shock when Arlong looked at them and said in the same voice "I was hoping Arlong would be enough to finish you off I guess I was wrong... rest assured in the end MAYHEM will win Monkey D. Luffy!".

Luffy looks at Arlong angrily "Who the hell are you and what the fuck is MAYHEM!?" he asked pointing at Arlong "My name is Kagura and soon not only will MAYHEM rule the world we'll make you suffer Monkey D. Luffy!" the female voice said then Arlong collapses on the deck the mark having left both his forehead and hand.

They all rush over and check him, Zoro grabs his arm "He's dead..." Zoro said checking for a pulse hearing that Luffy grits his teeth and says "I don't know who these bastards are but they need to be stopped!" then punches his palm, Ghanti sheathes her sword and nods "They must be powerful if they could control Arlong so easily..." she said as Zoro stood up and put his arm across her shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the unknown location Kagura growls in anger as the man in the chair calmly sips his red wine "Calm yourself my dear Kagura... all is not lost" he said softly as he watches the monitors while Kagura turns to face him "Yes my love..." she said sitting on his lap as he pushes a button on the arm of his chair which moves one of his monitors closer to them it shows Rin smiling happily on it.

The man takes another sip of his wine and says "My dear Kagura this girls powers are pretty amazing... what say we make her an ally?" then laughs darkly.

Chapter 27 End.

Note: Sorry I took so long writing this I've been hella sick lately so it will take a bit longer for chapters to be released sorry ;)


	28. Chapter 28 Mayhem's Hideout Revealed!

Chapter 28: MAYHEM's Headquarters Revealed!

Lucius picks up a tuckered out Rin and holds her close, she sighs softly and rests her head on his chest "You did great Sweet Pea..." he said kissing her on the head Rin giggles as she holds him tightly "Thank you Daddy!" she replied looking up at him as Luffy dumps Arlong's body into the sea and it makes a huge splash "I'm sure he'd prefer his body was laid to rest in the sea..." Luffy said smiling happily as he turns to them.

Luffy claps his hands together as he looks at Rin "Hey sweetie once you're rested any chance you can try to use your powers to find the MAYHEM headquarters?" he asked putting his hand on her head "Sure Uncle Luffy but I need a bath first I'm really sweaty!" she replied giggling as Lucius playfully waves a hand in front of his nose "And stinky too!" he said snickering.

Rin puffs her cheeks out as she looks up at him "DADDY! I don't stink!" she said slapping his chest Lucius laughs then kisses her forehead as Violet walked up to them "Hey Mommy!" Rin said moving into her arms and hugging her "Hey sweetie you know I think Daddy's right you are stinky!" she replied returning the hug and waving her hand in front of her face Rin puffs her cheeks out "MOMMY I'M NOT STINKY!" she screamed waving her arms around.

Violet laughs and kisses Rin "I'm just kidding sweetie..." she replied running her hand through Rin's hair and kissing her on the head as Rin wraps her legs around Violet's waist and giggles happily "Hey Mommy will you have a bath with me?" she asked smiling broadly Violet kisses her again "Of course sweetie...I could use one myself" she replied holding her close and walking off with her to the bathroom "Life is good..." Lucius moaned softly as watches them walk off.

Luffy pats Lucius on the shoulder and smiles "Life's perfect when you have the right woman along for the ride my friend... come join me for a beer while we wait for the girls" he said kindly, Lucius nods at him "Sounds good to me..." he replied walking with Luffy to the chairs and sitting down he grabs a beer from the cooler they keep next to the chairs and cracks it open with a sigh then takes a sip.

Twenty minutes later Violet returns holding Rin in her arms and they're wearing matching violet colored evening gowns Lucius takes a look at them and whistles loudly "Looking good ladies.." he said winking at them as he takes a sip of his beer both the girls giggle as Violet walks over to him and Rin moves over to his lap where she sits facing towards him and hugs him while looking up at him.

Lucius smiles as he puts his hand on her head "Well you're not stinky anymore..." he said snickering making Rin puff her cheeks out and wave her arms angrily "I WASN'T STINKY DADDY!" she yelled and gave him a cute angry look "Sweet Pea you know I'm just messing with you..." he replied tapping her nose gently making her giggle as Luffy looks over at them "Hey sweetie are you ready to try to find the MAYHEM headquarters?" he asked taking a sip of beer.

Rin turns around and rests her back on Lucius's chest and nods "Yup I sure am Uncle Luffy!" she said smiling broadly while crossing her legs on Lucius's lap and closing her eyes "I cannot guarantee anything though..." she added as she suddenly started floating in the air her hands resting on her lap, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her curiously as a white aura surrounded her suddenly.

They all continue to watch her intently "You think she'll succeed?" Anne asked pulling out one of her breasts and feeding a crying Lucinda who immediately calms down and suckles happily "Certainly hope so.." Luffy replied nodding and taking a sip of his beer as Rin suddenly says "I cannot say for certain where they are but... I see a large skyscraper like building on a really decrepit looking Island I cannot feel anyone else living on that Island except those in the building" then lets off a scream of pain as she suddenly opens her eyes and grabs her head.

They all look at her with concern as they watch her gently float back down onto Lucius's lap gasping in shock "What's wrong Sweet Pea?" he asked wrapping his arms around her "I felt the most evil presence I've ever felt in my life it was so cold it hurt!" Rin gasped as she laid back in his arms "Its gonna be okay now sweetie and thanks you've been a big help..." Luffy said nodding and smiling kindly to her.

Nami puts a hand on her chin as she says "A decrepit looking Island huh?... it sounds somehow familiar to me" while looking down as she ponders it while Zoro chimes in "Yeah it does ring a bell Nami..." he said nodding in agreement then reacts with shock as a sweat drop appears on his forehead "I remember now! but why would anyone build a headquarters on such a deserted and ugly Island?" he pondered as he looked down.

Hearing that Nami suddenly reacts with shock "It can't be... not that Island I've heard so many nasty and evil rumors about that Island!" she said as Luffy looks at her and scratches his head "What Island is it?" he asked with a dumb look on his face Nami's eye twitches as she looks at him "Forsaken Island... but everyone these days calls it The Devil's Island due to the hideous rumors and evil legends surrounding it" she explained wide eyed.

Chapter 28 End.


	29. Chapter 29 MAYHEM's Leader Revealed!

Chapter 29: MAYHEM's Leader Revealed!

Luffy scratches his head "So what is Forsaken Island? I've never heard of it..." he asked looking at Nami with a blank expression on his face Nami sighs loudly "It used to be a paradise...Until a massive war broke out over the ownership of the Island the war was so vicious it turned the once beautiful Island into a place devoid of any beauty and instead replaced it with the bodies of the deceased which according to rumors still litter the Island to this day, It was also said that the ghosts of the deceased haunt the Island and anyone who's been unfortunate to go there have never been seen again..." she explained as her eye twitched again.

Luffy gives a nervous look "So who won the war? if there even was one..." he asked as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, Nami shakes her head as she explains "No one really knows but it's speculated no one won and that everyone who fought in the war died and that there ghosts still fight as if the battle never ended..." then rubs her forehead softly as Zoro holds up his black sword "I say we go...MAYHEM is a threat and they must be stopped!" he said smiling nervously.

Ghanti puts her hand on his arm "I agree and as long as I have you guys by my side I have nothing to fear..." she said tiptoeing and kissing his cheek softly, Luffy nods as he looks at Nami and asks "How far are we from Forsaken Island anyway Nami?" Nami shrugs but before she can answer Rin cuts in and says "Not far Uncle Luffy its about 2 hours north from here..." then giggles softly.

They all nod at her "Let's finish this once and for all.." Lucius said as Rin flew up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind then she looked over his left shoulder "I'm with you Daddy!" she said smiling happily as he reached up and rubbed her head "We're a team Sweet Pea I'd be a fool to go into battle without you..." he replied making her giggle.

Two hours later they arrive on an island that's pitch black in color and covered in war like trenches a few cannons can be seen scattered about and in the distance a huge skyscraper building that looks like it stretches to the heavens can be seen "So this is Forsaken Island huh?" Luffy asked looking around "Yeah this place is horrible..." Anne said staring right at a cannon "Glad I left Lucinda with Chopper" she added while rubbing the cannon softly.

Meanwhile up at the building the man in the chair calmly sips his wine as he watches his monitors "So the prey has arrived very well... my dear Kagura what say we make their visit a pleasant one?" he said chuckling in a low amused tone while Kagura who's sitting on his lap nods in agreement "Yes lets..." she said tapping wine glasses with him and taking a sip with a dark smirk on her face.

Back outside the Straw Hats are looking around as they walk towards the building "Wow this place is awful... I'm glad the ghosts part seems to be false" Nami said grabbing Luffy's arm tightly as they all stop just in front of the large tower and look up "Good lord how tall is this building?" Anne said whistling loudly then they all jumped back as the door suddenly swung open "Guess they were expecting us... well lets not keep them waiting" Sanji said chortling as they all walk through the doors.

They walk into the room which is mostly empty apart from a desk, a flight of stairs and an elevator "Elevator or stairs guys?" Luffy asked looking at them Rin smiles from Lucius's shoulder as she says "My powers tell me the elevator is not rigged in anyway so I say elevator Uncle Luffy..." they all nod as Violet says "Yeah and besides we don't know just how tall this place is there is no way I'm huffing it up tons of stairs!" then she meowed defiantly while pushing the button.

A few minutes later the elevator swung open and they all piled in then Luffy reacted with shock when he looked at the panel and saw the highest floor was 60 which he pushed and the doors swung closed "60 floors good lord..." he mumbled as the elevator started going up "You know this is too easy... I expected resistance of some kind" Lucius said putting a hand on his chin.

Luffy chuckles "I gotta agree with you there..." he said but Rin suddenly cuts in and says "Keep your guards up guys I sense three people at the top waiting for us..." they all nod at her and ready their weapons as the elevator lurches to a stop and the doors start opening up to reveal a room that's totally pitch black as they step off the elevator the room suddenly lights up to reveal a throne like room with a red carpet on the ground and monitors hanging from the ceiling just above a large throne chair.

They hear a dark chuckle and look up then react with shock when they see a man who is massive sitting in the throne like chair looking at them while Kagura stands next to the chair the man resembles Crocodile except he has no facial scars and both of his arms, hes also quite muscular he's wearing a white and black spotted fur coat that's open showing off his abs, black pants and boots, hes also wearing several rings on his right hand "Welcome..." he said in an icy tone.

Luffy growls as he runs towards the man "CROCODILE!" he yelled throwing a punch at him neither the man nor Kagura moves instead the man allows Luffy to hit him in the face "That tickles..." he said swatting Luffy across the face with what seemingly looks like an weak slap but it still sends Luffy flying into the wall to the left of them and he slides down the wall as blood gushes down his nose while a small indent can be seen on Luffy's cheek from where the slap hit him.

The man stands up revealing himself to be at least 7 feet tall he looks over at Luffy who groans "What the fuck? you barely hit me! who the hell are you?" Luffy demanded as he fixed his cheek the man sneers at Luffy "How dare you call me by my idiot younger brothers name! I am Lord Alligator!" he replied as Kagura grabbed his arm and chuckled darkly "Ooh I think you hurt him baby..." she said in mock baby tone.

Luffy growls as he stands back up "I don't care who you are I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said diving towards Alligator again this time punching him in the chest and once again Alligator doesn't flinch or move he just sneers at Luffy who screams in pain and pulls back his hand which is now bleeding from the knuckles "You idiot ever heard the saying you can't hurt steel!" he said laughing hysterically as everyone watches in disbelief.

Chapter 29 End.


	30. Chapter 30 Alligator's Revenge!

Chapter 30: Alligator's Revenge!

Aliigator snickers softly as he pats his chest "I ate the Steel Steel Fruit so now I have a body made of glorious steel!" he gloated while sneering at Luffy who's hand is steadily dripping blood as he winces in pain "Explains alot..." Luffy groaned softly as Alligator grabs him by the throat and holds him up "Its time you paid for dishonoring my family!" he said throwing a punch at Luffy who holds up his undamaged hand and grabs Alligator's fist.

Luffy splutters as he glares at Alligator "I had no idea you cared so much about your brother..." he said making Alligator tighen his grip on Luffy's throat making him cough loudly "My brother and I never got along he was such a weak pissant I could care less about him only thing I care about is restoring my family's honor... the honor that was stolen when you beat my brother!" he explained then reacted with shock when a barrier suddenly appears under his hand forcing him to release Luffy who drops to the ground then coughs and gags loudly.

Alligator looks around and sees Rin pointing a finger in there direction "Well played my dear...well played" he muttered softly as Luffy stands up coughing loudly "So you were behind all the misery we faced then?" he asked balling up his fists angrily Alligator turns his head to look at Luffy and sneers darkly "Not just me..." he said pulling Kagura into his arms and putting a hand on her chin as he looks into her eyes "We did it together and it was glorious!" Kagura said looking at Alligator with love in her eyes.

They all glance at them with disgusted looks on their faces "You guys are sick in the head!" Anne said as everyone nodded in agreement "Anne's right you guys are twisted!" Ace said making a fireball appear on the tip of his index finger and throwing it at them but it just bounces harmlessly off Alligator's body "That tickled!" he said kissing Kagura softly before releasing her.

He walks towards Ace with sneer "I am the reason for your suffering I freed that useless spectre Davey Jones from his imprisonment knowing full well he'd go after anyone associated with Gol D. Roger!" he said pulling back his fist and readying a punch only for a door behind the giant throne like chair to swing open as a black man walks through it he's wearing a white suit with a blue shirt underneath it as well as a white and yellow cloak with blue trim on the bottom that looks like Gol D. Roger's cloak sits on his shoulders, hes got black hair that's curly on the sides and flat on the top with black eyes.

The man walks up to them with a emotionless look on his face then stands in between them and Alligator "Aokiji!" Luffy said as the man nodded at him "What is he doing here?" Zoro asked with a sword in his mouth Aokiji looks at them all as Alligator spits on the ground "What are you doing here Aokiji I never called for you!" he demanded but Aokiji ignores him as his eyes lock onto Anne who looks at him in total disbelief "Father..." she muttered under her breath.

Aokiji nods at Anne then turns around to face Alligator "Did You forget? you don't control me Alligator I do as I please..." he said making Alligator growl angrily "You son of a bitch how dare you talk to me like that!" Alligator said walking towards Aokiji and throws a punch but Aokiji just smirks as he says "I know the truth now Alligator..." making Alligator stop his punch just inches from his face and raise his eyebrows "What do you mean the truth?" he spat angrily.

Everyone looks on intently as Aokiji replies "It was you Alligator... you feared our combined power so much you stole my daughter from me when she was just a child and did you're best to keep us apart didn't you?" he asked continuing to smirk as an evil grin appears on Alligator's face "Yes that's right I did it all I knew someday your combined strength would be a hindrance to me so I stole your daughter and handed her to Don Krieg..." he said pulling his fist back only to get blasted in the face by a blast of ice.

Anne glares at Alligator with tears streaming down her face "YOU SON OF A BITCH! SO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I WENT THROUGH THAT HELL!" she screamed throwing more blasts of ice at him freezing different parts of his body but he uses his brute strength to shatter the ice on his body and he chuckles darkly "Come on are you telling me you didn't enjoy Don Krieg's hospitality?" he said mockingly.

Anne's face turns red from anger as tears continued to fall down her cheeks "THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED ME ALL THE TIME AND MADE MY LIFE HELL!" she screamed as she walked towards him throwing more and more blasts of Ice at him one of which deflects off his body and nails Kagura in the stomach knocking her down with a grunt.

Alligator kneels down and knocks the ice off her stomach "Are you alright my love?" he asked looking into her eyes she nods and smiles "I'll be fine..." she coughed loudly as he kissed her softly then stood back up "You'll pay for hurting my wife..." he said throwing a punch at Anne only for Aokiji to step in and grab his arm "And you're gonna pay for hurting my daughter..." he said glaring at him angrily.

Chapter 30 End.


	31. Chapter 31 Alligator vs The Straw Hats!

Chapter 31: Alligator vs The Straw Hats!

Aokiji continues glaring at Alligator "Its time you paid for your crimes..." he said shooting a large blast of ice at Alligator which freezes his lower half while Anne adds her own powers to Aokiji's which slowly starts freezing his upper half "If you think this will be enough to stop me you're sadly mistaken!" he growled just as the ice fully encased him.

They all stare at the ice block that is Alligator "Is it over?" Robin asked curiously but before anyone could answer a dark chuckle rings around the room as Alligator breaks free from the ice "You weak pathetic fools!" he said dusting himself off while everyone's eyes bulge out of their faces "That's I-Impossible!" Luffy said his jaw literally hitting the floor as he gaped at Alligator.

Alligator laughs darkly as he turns his attention to Aokiji "You will be the first to die!" he said walking towards him and throwing a punch which Aokiji easily dodges "I'm guessing having a steel body slows you down majorly..." Aokiji smirked in a taunting manner making Alligator growl angrily "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled throwing another punch which Aokiji grabs then shoots ice from his mouth into Alligators face.

Alligator moans as he steps backwards and rubs the ice off his face "DAMMIT!" he said running forward throwing yet another punch which Aokiji grabs again "Seriously?" Aokiji asked smirking but it fades away quickly when Alligator kicks him clean in the gut making him cough up blood as he flies into the nearby wall and smacks into it hard creating a huge crack on impact.

They all look on horrified "DADDY!" Anne screamed loudly while crying heavily as she watches his body slide down the wall and lay slumped against it Alligator smirked at Anne "Patience sweetheart you're next!" he said then walked towards Aokiji and grabbed him "Time to die Aokiji!" he growled raising his fist up high "NOOOO!" Anne screamed as she watched him bring his fist down only for it to hit a barrier.

Alligator sneered broadly "I see..." he muttered standing up and looking behind him he sees Rin pointing her finger towards him again "Your powers are truly amazing sweetie... join me and I'll help you to fully utilize your powers!" he said smiling darkly making Rin raise her eyebrows "As if I'd join a scumbag like you!" she replied pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue.

Lucius kisses her cheek "You must be barking if you think you can turn my little Sweet Pea against me... the bond we share is ever lasting and unbreakable!" he said smiling at her as she hugs him tighter "That's right!" Rin added pointing at Alligator who snickers "That's what I thought you'd say..." he replied nodding at Kagura who smirks darkly as she turns towards Rin and Lucius.

Kagura points at Rin who suddenly drops off Lucius's shoulder and grabs her head as she lands on the ground "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Rin screamed as she broke into a sweat and shook violently "Sweat Pea!" Lucius gasped as he bent down and hugged her "I WON'T TURN AGAINST MY FAMILY!" Rin screamed loudly as Luffy glared angrily at Kagura "Leave the child out of this!" he demanded but it fell on deaf ears as Rin kept squirming around in Lucius's arms.

Violet's face turns red with anger as she runs towards Kagura on all fours her claws bared "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU BITCH!" She screamed swinging her claws at her, Kagura moves back but not fast enough as Violet's claws catch her dress and rips it to shreds leaving her in her bra and panties with a small cut on her chest above her breasts, Kagura growls with anger "YOU FUCKING BITCH! THAT DRESS WAS MY FAVORITE IT WAS A GIFT FROM ALLIGATOR!" she screamed loudly as she started brawling with Violet viciously.

All the guys cover their noses as they watch "Holy cat fight batman!" Sanji said as steam shot out his nostrils while Rin stopped shaking and opened her eyes "Oh my god that was scary..." she gasped while breathing heavily "Its gonna be okay Sweet Pea I promise..." Lucius replied hugging her close "Daddy..." she sighed as she returned the hug.

A loud moan is suddenly heard as Aokiji stirs softly and opens his eyes "Somebody get the license plate of the car that hit me?" he asked in a daze while grabbing his head, Anne smiled happily as she hugged him "Daddy you're okay!" she exclaimed happily Aokiji moaned in pain as he replied "Easy sweetie I think several of my ribs are broken..." then coughed loudly.

Anne loosened her grib "Sorry Daddy..." she replied as Alligator sneers " I should've kicked you harder..." he chuckled darkly Anne slowly turned her head towards Alligator and glared at him angrily "Aww what's the matter princess? Did I... get you angry?" Alligator tauntingly asked her, Anne says nothing as she stands up then points a finger at him "You will die!" she said glaring at him angrily with tears streaming down her face.

Chapter 31 End.

Note: I want to take this time to personally thank everyone who read my story and got it up to over 5000 views god bless you and thanks again I love you all :)


	32. Chapter 32 Anne vs Alligator!

Chapter 32: Anne vs Alligator!

Anne continued glaring at Alligator "I will show you no mercy you son of a bitch!" she said holding up her hands and a huge ball of ice starts forming above her head Alligator looks at the ice ball and snickers "If freezing me before didn't work what makes you think that will work now?" he asked throwing a punch at her only for a shard of ice to fly out and stab him clean in the right eye making him scream in agony as blood shoots all over the place.

Seeing that Kagura knocked Violet back then ran over to Alligator as he pulls the ice shard out of his eye and grabs his eye growling angrily "How dare you hurt my handsome face!" he said as blood steadily dripped out of his eye and down his hand "Ouch I know how that feels..." Zoro said pointing at his eye snickering as the ice ball above Anne's head suddenly doubled in size.

They gasp in surprise at the sheer size of the ice ball "That thing is huge!" Luffy gasped loudly his eyes bulging out as Ghanti adds "She really is gonna kill him!" while pointing at the ice ball, Kagura growls and steps in front of Alligator then holds out her hands "I won't let you hurt Alligator!" she said as Violet rubs her head as she stands up "She's crazy!" she moaned while she walked over to Luffy.

Anne looks at Kagura and raises her eyebrows "Get out of the way this has nothing to do with you, you dumb bitch!" she growled as the ice ball suddenly gets even bigger, Kagura shakes her head "NEVER!" she screamed back and Alligator looks at her in disbelief "Kagura..." he muttered softly as his expression softens a fair bit "I SAID MOVE BITCH!" Anne yelled back as her tears flew off her face.

Kagura once again shook her head "NO!" she yelled defiantly glaring at Anne who growls at her "So be it! it's your fucking funeral!" she replied suddenly tossing the ice ball, seeing that Alligator suddenly grabs Kagura and spins on the spot getting hit clean in the back with the ball of ice which starts freezing him solid "Alligator NO!" Kagura gasped as she teared up looking at him.

Alligator coughs and smiles as he releases Kagura and she falls to the ground "Kagura... I'll be fine I promise!" he replied as he felt the ice start encasing him more he shivers slightly from the cold "Alligator... why did you do that!?" she asked crying more as she looks at him, Alligator coughs loudly as he's encased more this time up to his waist "Remember our promise to each other my love?" he asked smiling kindly at her.

Kagura nods and wipes her tears away "Of course I do...we promised we'd always take of each other no matter what" she replied and Alligator nodded as he replied "That's right my love..." just as the ice finally finished encasing him and he was left as a huge block of ice Kagura stared at the block of ice sadly then growled with anger when she saw Anne suddenly walk over and gently rub the block of ice with her fingertips she has an almost evil expression on her face.

Anne slowly reaches for the sword at her side and starts unsheathing it "It's time you paid for your crimes you scumbag!" she said as she pulls her sword out and holds it up "Please don't do it! I beg you!" Kagura pleaded looking at her Anne turned to look at her "This motherfucker ruined our lives give me one good reason why I shouldn't off him right now!" she demanded pointing her sword at Kagura.

Kagura starts crying heavily "I love him he's all I have left in this world..." she replied making them all react with shock as Luffy points at her "What do you mean all you have left? surely you have family that can take you in?" he asked curiously as they all look at Kagura who shakes her head then says "No I don't my family disowned me and kicked me out when I was only 10 years old they called me a disgrace to our family because I said I wanted to be a pirate.." making them all look down sadly.

Anne lowered her sword in disbelief "Let me guess you're parents were Marines?" she asked curiously and Kagura nodded "Being in the Marines is everything to my family every generation of my family has served in the Marines..." she replied and Anne sighed "The Marines are corrupt bastards why do you think my father left them?" she asked then turned back to Alligator and raised her sword but before she could go any further Ace had ran up to her and held her from behind.

Ace smiled at her "Its over sweetie..." he said holding her tighter and grabbing her wrist "Ace let go I need to finish this!" she said and Ace shook his head "No sweetie you already won... do you remember how you felt when I died?" Anne nodded and looked down "I was crushed..." she replied as Ace put his hand on her cheek "Exactly sweetie do you really want to put someone through the same hurt you once felt?" he asked kissing her cheek.

Anne shook her head and sheathed her sword "No... you're right sweetie" she replied as she turned and hugged him tightly "I love you Anne..." Ace said kissing her softly and Anne returns the kiss turning it more passionate just as Alligator suddenly bursts free from the ice and kneels gasping for air, Kagura kneels down and hugs him hard "My love..." she moaned softly.

Alligator hugs her softly as he keeps sucking air "I feel like an idiot... and not only that I'm an ugly half blind idiot!" he said making Kagura giggle softly as everyone else laughs "You're not ugly sweetie..." she replied hugging him tighter Alligator tore off a piece of his clothing and used it to cover his mangled eye then looked over at Anne his usually gleeful expression is replaced with a somber one, his eyes which had once shined with malice now look peaceful and calm "It is my loss..." he said picking up Kagura and standing up.

Chapter 32 End.


	33. Chapter 33 Kagura's Story Part 1!

Chapter 33: Kagura's Story Part 1!

With Kagura in his arms Alligator turns to leave but is stopped by Luffy who asks "Before you go... please tell us why you did all of this?" everyone turns to look at them as Anne adds "Yes why did you do all of this?" Alligator sighs as he puts Kagura down and replies "Two reasons... Revenge against you for dishonoring my family and because I thought giving Kagura the world would've made her happy but I see now I was wrong" then to the surprise of everyone he actually smiled kindly.

Luffy scratches his head "Wrong about what exactly?" Luffy asked curiously as Anne helped Aokiji up and balanced him on her shoulder "Easy Daddy..." she whispered to him as Alligator smiled at Luffy "Everything... I realized as we fought I didn't need the world to make Kagura happy" he explained as Kagura tiptoed and kissed his cheek "As long as I have you baby I'll always have the world... you're my whole world" she said smiling up at him.

Alligator hugs her "I'm such a fool..." he muttered as they all smiled happily even Aokiji who holds his ribs as he leans on Anne's shoulder "So how did you guys meet anyway?" Aokiji asked through pained grunts, both Alligator and Kagura turned to face him as Kagura replies "We've known each other since we were kids... sadly he's one of the reasons my parents disowned me, when we were kids Alligator and I promised each other we'd get married we were always close he was my best friend growing up we were inseperable until Daddy found out about us he forbid me to see him ever again and I didn't until I turned 12" as the scene shifts back about 20 years.

Kagura who is 12 years old sniffs softly she's wearing a light blue sun dress her father a stern looking man with a short black crew cut wearing Marine fatigues stared at her coldly "What did you say to me young lady!?" he demanded with his hands behind his back his wife standing next to him has an equally cold look on her otherwise beautiful face she has long blonde hair, green eyes and a full figure but like her husband is wearing Marine fatigues "You heard your father young lady..." she said in an icy tone.

Kagura looks up at them "Daddy I want to be a pirate!" she said confidently her parents both huffed in disbelief "You were hanging around with that _boy_ again weren't you young lady!?" her father said pointing his finger right at her and Kagura shook her head "Daddy I haven't seen him in years thanks to you!" she replied glaring at him.

Her father growled and grabbed her arm then drags her to the door "Daddy that hurts!" she said as she watched him open the door "I have no daughter!" he spat tossing her out the door where she stumbles and lands on the grass with a soft thud she stands up fast "Daddy wait!" she pleaded tears forming in her eyes but he slammed the door in her face just as she stepped on the stairs.

Crying harder Kagura ran away towards the forest opposite her house tears falling down her face she ran faster until she entered a small area filled with tons of wild flowers she walks over to a larger circle of flowers and laid down in them where she cried herself to sleep.

Kagura woke up the next day her tear tracks dried up on her face her eyes red and puffy she sniffed softly "Alligator... I'll never forget our promise in this very spot to each other" she thought to herself as she gently grabs a flower next to her and smells it then smiles sadly.

She gently pulls the flower out of the ground and holds it close to her heart blushing softly "Will I ever see you again Alligator?" she muttered softly as she closed her eyes and thought about him holding her in his arms only to be brought back to her senses when she hears a voice say "Yes...you will" she quickly opened her eyes in shock and saw a man about 16 with Crocodile style hair looking right at her he was wearing an orange tiger stripped shirt which is unbuttoned showing off his six pack abs with black pants and shoes smiling happily.

Kagura cries again as she stands up fast and runs into his arms "Alligator!" she said rubbing her face into his chest "Kagura..." he replied kissing her softly and running a hand through her hair Kagura moans softly as she says "Tell me this isn't a dream..." making Alligator snicker "Not a dream sweetie... truth is I never forgot about our special place I came here everyday hoping I'd see you again I missed you so much" he replied and Kagura looked up into his blue eyes and smiled happily for a moment then looked down sadly.

Alligator puts his hand on her cheek "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked concern visible in his voice as Kagura looks up at him again "My parents threw me out last night my love..." she replied crying a bit more at the thought as Alligator looks at her surprised "But why?" he asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb gently "I told Daddy I wanted to be a pirate... after that I came here and cried myself to sleep" she replied putting her head on his chest.

Alligator growled angrily "You know I never liked your father its because of him finding out about us that I couldn't see you for so long..." he said holding her head on his chest "I know my love..." she replied hugging him tightly.

Chapter 33 End.


	34. Chapter 34 Kagura's Story Part 2!

Chapter 34: Kagura's Story Part 2!

Kagura looks up at Alligator and smiles happily "You're body feels different sweetie..." she said making him chuckle softly as he replies "Well I have been working out alot lately..." Kagura shakes her head as she runs her hands up his chest making him moan "Not what I meant sweetie... your body feels cold like steel" she said rubbing his body more.

Alligator smiles happily "Oh that my little brother Crocodile found three devil fruits a few years ago one was the Steel Steel Fruit which I ate, The Suna Suna No Mi which he ate and the last one I forgot what its name is but it was stolen from us by someone..." he explained kissing her cheek, Kagura nods as she rests her head on his chest "I see... how is Crocodile doing anyway? I haven't seen him in years" she asked curiously.

Alligator runs a hand through Kagura's hair and smiles happily "Fine as far as I know we kinda parted ways about two years ago the jerk wanted me to forget about you, he even tried convincing me there was better women out there more worthy of my attention than you but... as far as I'm concerned there is no one more perfect than you" he said making Kagura blush hard.

Kagura smiles as she rubs her head into his chest "You're so sweet... I love you so much!" she said tiptoeing to kiss him passionately Alligator wraps his arms around her as he returns the kiss and they kiss for a few moments before breaking apart "I'd never break the promises we made to each other..." Alligator said with his hands on her cheeks Kagura nods "Me either I really want to marry you and sail the seas with you.." she replied returning her head to his chest.

The scene suddenly shifts back to the present as Alligator says "Sail the seas we did but little did we know just how dangerous it could be..." as the scene shifts back once again to a young Alligator and Kagura on his ship which is a large white galleon with five cannons on each side on the deck there is several lounge chairs and a cooler in between two of them.

Alligator and Kagura are laying together on the deck of the ship while his crew bustles about tending to the ship "Such a peaceful day..." Alligator said and Kagura nodded in agreement but no sooner had he said that then the man up in the crows nest yelled "THERE'S A SHIP APPROACHING!" Alligator stood up fast and took a look sure enough a large black ship the same size as Alligators was bearing down on them fast.

Alligator turned to look at his crew "MAN YOUR STATIONS PREPARE TO FIGHT!" he yelled at them every crew member saluted him proudly "Yes Sir!" they all yelled back as Kagura runs into the ship and hides while a buff man with long dark green hair and blue eyes wearing blue jeans no top and black shoes approached Alligator and handed him a sword that has a gold colored wrap around handle on it "I think you'll need this Captain I've never seen you in combat without Lucille by your side!" he said nodding.

Alligator holds up the sword and smiles "Thank you Goro... I want you to know no matter what happens It was a great honor having you as my second in command I couldn't have asked for a better best friend then you" he said holding out his hand which Goro takes and shakes vigorously "If I die... I die proudly knowing I defended both you and Miss Kagura" he replied smiling happily.

Just then the large black ship slows down as it turns then comes to a complete stop next to their ship and without warning several men wearing all black suddenly jump off the ship and start attacking Alligator jumps over and slices down about four of them and stabs another through the stomach making him scream in pain then pulls the sword out spraying his blood everywhere as he collapses and dies.

Just then a tall man also wearing all black and a black ski mask holding a large sword jumps off the other ship he sneaks up behind Goro who just killed two of the other men with his own sword Alligator slices down another one himself then looks around and when he sees the man in the ski mask sneaking up on Goro he yells "GORO BEHIND YOU!" but it was too late as the man in the ski mask stabbed Goro through the back making him cough up blood.

The man pulls the sword out hard spraying Goro's blood all over the place "GORO!" Alligator screamed as he ran over to him and grabbed him "A-Alligator... I-I'm sorry I failed you didn't I?" Goro gasped coughing up more blood as Alligator looks down at him tears forming in his eyes "No... you didn't if anything I failed you!" he replied as Goro shakes his head and coughs "A-Alligator it was an h-honor to s-serve y-you..." he said smiling briefly before before his eyes close and he stops breathing.

Alligator shakes him "GORO!" he screamed crying heavily and holding him close seeing that the man in the ski mask chuckled darkly Alligator growled angrily "I will avenge you I promise!" he said gently putting Goro's body down and slowly turns his head to look up into the sneering face of the man who killed Goro "Use it! give into your hate and anger only then can you possibly stand a chance against me!" the man said as he suddenly jumped up then back flipped on to his ship and his other ship mates who survived follow suit.

The man in the ski mask ran to the ships steering wheel and he pulled his mask off revealing himself to be none other than Crocodile as he steers the ship away while laughing darkly meanwhile back on Alligator's ship he's holding Goro's body in his arms as Kagura comes out of the ship "Is it over?" she asked then gasped in shock and teared up when she saw Goro's lifeless body in Alligator's arms.

Kagura quickly ran over to Alligator "Oh my god please no..." she gasped tearing up more as Alligator starts shaking with anger his eyes started filling with hate as he cries "Goro..." he muttered then looked around at all the dead bodies and when he sees his entire crew are dead he puts Goro's body down then pulls out his sword and lets his anger consume him as he decapitates the dead body of one of the attacking ships members "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled as his rage consumed him.

Kagura watches him looking scared "My love..." she muttered as she watched him coldly lop off another head "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOUR BOSS WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HE IS!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on his sword which is covered in blood as he cries heavily Kagura suddenly runs up to him and hugs him hard from behind.

The scene suddenly shifts back to the present as everyone cries softly "I'm so sorry... did you ever find out who that man was?" Luffy asked curiously as he feverishly wiped away his tears Alligator shakes his head "No... I doubt I ever will either" he replied as a few tears leaked down his face from his undamaged eye "Goro..." he muttered softly as Zoro looks over at him "Wait! did you say Goro?" he asked curiously.

Alligator nodded and smiled happily as he wiped his tears away "Yes he was a good man we always had each others back he was like a brother to me his full name was Roronoa Goro..." he replied making them all gasp in shock "It cannot be!" Zoro said going wide eyed as Anne looks over at him "I'm guessing he's a relative of yours Zoro?" she asked curiously while grunting softly from holding Aokiji's body.

Zoro nods but is still wide eyed as he backs up a bit still stunned "Yes...He was my father!" he replied.

Chapter 34 End.


	35. Chapter 35 True Darkness Reveals Itself

Chapter 35: True Darkness Reveals Itself...

Zoro continues looking stunned as Alligator chuckles "I should've known... you look just like him well except he had longer hair" he said crossing his arms as he continues to chortle in amusement as Kagura winks at Zoro "Yeah but he's definitely inherited his father's good looks..." she said making Zoro blush hard.

Ghanti gives a jealous look as she grabs Zoro's arm tightly "Yeah and he's all mine..." she said making everyone snicker except Rin who flies out in between everyone "Something wrong Sweet Pea?" Lucius asked curiously and Rin nodded then looked at Alligator "I know who killed Goro...my powers just told me" she said looking down sadly.

Alligator raises his eyebrows "Really? your powers are more amazing than I thought... so who was it?" he asked looking intently at her "Do you really want to know?" Rin replied looking up at him seriously as she floats around in the air Alligator nodded "I do... I think its only right I know the identity of the man who killed my best friend" he replied smiling calmly.

Rin sighs softly "It was...your brother Crocodile!" she replied making everyone react with shock as Alligator spluttered in disbelief "Why would my brother do tha-" he started saying then went wide eyed and looked down "Ah of course..." he muttered as everyone suddenly gazed at him "What's wrong sweetie?" Kagura asked grabbing his arm and looking up at him.

Alligator smiled but had a sad look on his face "I never told anyone this before but... my brother was once married and he always blamed me for her death!" he replied with a sad sigh making them all react with shock as Luffy says "That piece of crap was actually married at one point!?" with a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

Alligator nodded "Yes... Crocodile wasn't always bad it was his wife Meiko's brutal murder that changed him I'll never forget that day it was a week before I reunited with Kagura in our special spot" he replied as the scene shifted back to a young Alligator and Crocodile chatting about their devil fruit powers while Crocodile tosses a devil fruit up and down in his hand as they sit outside a building "So Little Brother what should we do with the last devil fruit? we've had it in our possession for the last few years maybe we should sell it?" Alligator asked curiously as he eyeballed the fruit.

Crocodile smiles "Yeah probably but this particular fruit would be dangerous in the wrong hands its the Yami Yami Fruit and from what I've been told it will embue whoever eats it with the power of darkness!" he replied as a woman holding two white bags full of food ran towards them she's wearing a blue strapless dress that goes down to just above her kneecaps and red shoes she has long dark blue hair that goes to the middle of her back and aqua blue eyes with D-Cup breasts "Hi guys!" she said happily as she put the bags down and hugged Crocodile.

Crocodile kissed her softly as he returned the hug "There's my hot sexy wife..." he replied pulling her onto his lap making her giggle as he gives the Yami Yami Fruit to Alligator who smiles "Hey Meiko I see you got the shopping done in record time as usual..." he said chuckling as Meiko looks at him and smiles "Course you expect anything different?" she replied giggling then giggled a bit harder when she felt Crocodile kissing his way up her shoulder.

Alligator laughs "Nope but I think now is a good time to return to the ship..." he said standing up as a massive man with long silver hair reaching the middle of his back wearing all black including a massive trench coat sitting at a bar across the street listened to every word they said and his lime green eyes flicked to the side as he watched them start to walk away he stood up revealing himself to be close to eight feet tall.

The man quickly finished his drink then snuck up behind them then grabbed Meiko from behind and lifting her up high by the throat making her scream as she kicks and punches at the guy "Well boys you have a choice give me the Devil Fruit you have or... watch her die the choice is yours" the man said with a low icy sounding voice while smiling darkly.

Crocodile and Alligator both growl in anger "Put her down you coward!" Crocodile demanded angrily as he threw sand at the man who bats it away with ease "Your gonna have to do better than that my friend... NOW GIVE ME THE DEVIL FRUIT!" he demanded tightening his grip on Meiko's throat making her splutter and go limp.

Alligator growled as he tossed him the fruit "What are you doing!?" Crocodile demanded furiously "If we don't give him the fruit she'll die Crocodile!" Alligator replied as the man ate the fruit in front of them then smirked at them as a foul dark smoke suddenly surrounded his feet and the area around them "You fools... you honestly expected me to keep my word?" he asked as a loud snapping noise is suddenly heard and Meiko's limp lifeless body hits the ground.

Alligator and Crocodile burst into tears "MEIKO!" they both screamed loudly but only Crocodile runs forward and grabs her body holding it close while the man laughs hysterically "Here's some friendly advice... Love makes you weak!" he replied turning and walking away as Crocodile glares at the mans back "One day I will kill you!" he said as he continues to cry heavily while cradling Meiko's body.

The man looks back at them "You couldn't even beat me before I got my powers what makes you think you can beat me now?" he asked laughing hysterically as he walks off and Alligator walks over to them "Little brother I'm so sorry..." he said tears flowing down his cheeks heavily, Crocodile growls as he glares up at Alligator "I HAVE NO FUCKING BROTHER! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HIM THE FRUIT!? WE COULD'VE BEATEN HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LETTING MEIKO DIE! NEVER!" he screamed as he stood up and walked away holding Meiko's lifeless body as tears rolls down his cheeks his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

The scene shifts back to the present and everyone is crying heavily "Oh my god..." Anne said with her hand on her mouth as they all look on in disbelief as Luffy suddenly looks totally enraged "That son of a..." he growled while he shook in anger as Alligator wipes his tears away "Crocodile was right...I should've attacked him I'm a worthless shit of a brother" he said while Luffy continued to shake with anger "Alligator you did the right thing that coward probably would've killed her regardless... tell me do you know that bastards name?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Alligator shook his head "No... but perhaps the little one could tell you" he replied pointing at Rin who wipes her tears away "I can try... but to be honest I still have lots to learn when it comes to my powers" she said nodding at Alligator who smiles calmly "While you're doing that... Zoro I want you to have something" he said looking over at Zoro who blinks in surprise.

Zoro points at himself and gives a funny look "You want me to have something?" he replied and Alligator nods "Yes wait here..." he replied and walked out of the room returning ten minutes later holding a katana looking sword with a green handle in his hand he holds it out "I've held onto this sword for many years it belonged to your father... I know he'd want you to have it" Alligator said making Zoro tear up again as he takes the sword then holds it up against his forehead "Father..." he muttered softly as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

Chapter 35 End.


	36. Chapter 36 The Darkness Has A Name

Chapter 36: The Darkness has a name and it is...

Luffy still seething with anger looks at Kagura "One final question when did you get your powers?" he asked curiously and Kagura smiles "Oh about a year ago kinda ate the fruit without realizing it was a devil fruit... it's name was Control Control it allows me to control peoples minds the blacker their hearts the easier it is for me to control them" she explained scratching her chin.

Ghanti smirked at Kagura "And apparently kill them too..." she replied giggling as Kagura looks at her "Heh... yeah that too but to be fair Arlong was a waste of skin" she replied giggling too as Anne grunted "Well if we're done here I'm gonna take Daddy to Chopper now..." she replied as she started walking off only to stop when she heard a soft yet gruff voice say "Anne..." she looked back and saw Alligator looking at her "Thank you..." he said nodding at her.

Anne raised her eyebrows "What for?" she asked curiously as Aokiji coughed softly while Alligator smiled "For opening my eyes.." he replied looking rather calm and relieved, Anne smiled and nodded but didn't say anything as she started walking again and when she got to the elevator she pushed the button "Hold up Anne we're coming with you..." Luffy said as he nodded at Alligator and Kagura who nodded back.

Twenty minutes later back on the ship Rin is in a deep meditation a blue aura surrounds her whole body as she concentrates hard "You think she can figure out who that man was?" Violet asked looking up at Lucius while side hugging him "If anyone can its her..." he replied as Luffy walks up to them "Wow she's been at it for ten minutes straight..." he said crossing his arms as both Lucius and Violet nod "Yeah she's really determined to find him..." Lucius replied smiling proudly.

Just then Anne walks out of the ship and up to them then sighed softly "Well Daddy's being operated on by Chopper now he told me he'd call me when he's done..." she said nodding at them "Sounds good to me... Aokiji is a tough customer I'm sure he'll pull through" Luffy said smiling kindly at Anne who smiles back "I gotta head back soon I got Ace looking after Lucinda and she's probably hungry about now..." she replied comically pushing up her tits and letting them fall making them bounce a bit.

Lucius and Luffy both moan a bit as they watched her "Goddamn Ace is so lucky..." Luffy said blushing hard and trying to conceal his bulge as Lucius nods "That he is... but so am I" he replied looking at Violet who blushes crimson "Aww so sweet..." she replied as her tail whipped about frantically making Lucius chuckle as he grabs her tail and smells it teasingly making her meow loudly as her legs shake uncontrollably.

Anne giggles "Well with that said I'm out Luffy let me know if Rin finds something out will you?" she asked looking at him and Luffy nodded "You got it..." he replied watching her walk away and staring at her ass not noticing Nami had walked up to him she punches him in the gut making him cough loudly "You're such a pervert..." she said giggling as Luffy rubbed his gut "Yeah but I save my real perversion for you..." he replied hugging Nami close.

Nami giggles as she leans in for a kiss but just as they're inches away from connecting a pulsing energy escapes Rin's body making them turn and look at her as the glow around her disappears while she levitates herself back to the ground where she slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath sweat glistening all over her body "It wasn't easy... but I got it" she said standing up and smiling proudly.

Lucius releases Violet's tail making her sigh with relief as her knees stop shaking "So what did you find out Sweet Pea?" Lucius asked looking at her seriously, Rin blinks as she turns to look at him "I found out his name..." she replied crossing her arms making some of the sweat on her body bounce off as Luffy now looks at her seriously while still holding Nami "So what's his name?" he asked eagerly.

Rin rubbed her forehead with her arm and sighed softly "His name is... Rai-Long!" she replied making them all raise their eyebrows "Rai-Long huh? that's a new one..." Luffy replied scratching his chin as Lucius picked up Rin and held her "Yeah its new to me as well..." he said kissing Rin on the cheek making her smile "I couldn't figure out where he was though and I'm too exhausted to try again..." she said rubbing her head into Lucius's chest.

Lucius smiles happily "Yeah its getting late anyway... besides my stinky little girl needs a bath now" he said teasingly making her puff out her cheeks "Daddy I'm not stinky!" she said slapping his chest lightly making him laugh "You are just too cute when you're angry you know that Sweet Pea?" he asked tapping her on the nose making her wrinkle her nose and giggle "I know Daddy... hey can Mommy join me for my bath?" she asked curiously.

Lucius kisses her softly "That's up to her..." he replied as Violet walked up to them "Sure I'll join you I definitely need a bath after earlier..." she replied with a soft meow "Well that's settled... now lets get our stinky little girl all cleaned up!" Lucius said teasingly again making Rin puff out her cheeks yet again "DADDY I'M NOT STINKY!" Rin replied making Lucius and Violet laugh as they walked off together.

Chapter 36 End.


	37. Chapter 37 Red Dragon Park!

Chapter 37: Red Dragon Park!

The next day after eating lunch Rin resumed her search for Rai-Long using her powers on the upper deck of the ship a blue aura surrounds her as everyone watches anxiously "Thank god for her psychic powers eh?" Violet said giggling as Lucius side hugs her "Totally..." he replied as Luffy keeps eye contact with Rin a serious look on his face "I hope she finds him... that fucker is gonna pay for all the pain and suffering he's caused others!" he said clentching his fists tightly.

Rin's eyebrows twitched as a sweat drop appears on her forehead "She's really concentrating hard..." Zoro said while side hugging Ghanti who nods in agreement "I just hope she doesn't over due it... the more she uses her powers the weaker she becomes" she replied a look of concern on her face.

Nami opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Rin's eyes open suddenly as she floated back down to the deck "I found him it wasn't easy... his powers are incredible!" Rin gasped while she sucked a bit of air as she stood up "So where is the coward hiding Sweet Pea?" Lucius asked curiously and everyone looked at Rin intently.

Rin smiled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead "Oddly enough... he's currently prowling around Cocoyashi Island" she replied making them all gasp in shock "Why there!?" Luffy said rubbing his chin as Nami shakes her head "Doesn't matter we're going there now... just hope my sister is okay" she said walking off as Rin flies upwards and wraps her arms around Lucius's neck from behind.

Luffy smiles darkly "Cocoyashi Island... that's a day away from our current location right?" he asked as Lucius reaches up and runs a hand through Rin's hair "Sure is Uncle Luffy..." Rin said giggling happily, Luffy nods as he replies "Lets just hope he doesn't leave before we get there..." then punches his palm hard as Anne nodded "Yeah I'm really itching to put my sword right through his heart!" she said clutching her sword tightly.

The next day they arrive on Cocoyashi Island it's a sunny and warm day "Hey Rin were you able to pin point his exact location on this island?" Luffy asked curiously as they disembark the ship and set foot onto the island "No sorry Uncle Luffy..." she replied as Nami stretched and looked around "Home sweet home..." she said with a grimace.

Luffy sighs in annoyance "Its alright we can just ask around I guess..." he replied putting his arm across Nami's shoulders and kissing her cheek as Rin giggles "Yeah I guess s-" she started saying then stopped and went wide eyed "What's wrong sweetie?" Anne asked looking at her in concern her hand resting on her sword that rests at her side.

Rin raises her eyebrows "I was trying to find him using my powers and that cocky bastard just let me know where he is... he actually wants us to find him!" she replied and everyone turned to look at her suddenly "Perfect! you and Lucius can lead the way then..." Luffy said excitedly as they all ran off.

After a few minutes everyone reacted with shock when Rin lead them right to Arlong Park which had been rebuilt in a much darker light the walls which are now pitch black and the entrance that has a black dragon head with red eyes above it give off a very ominous feeling "You sure you want to go in there? no one going in there has ever come back out..." a familiar voice said from behind them.

The gang turn around and smile when they see a woman who looks like Nami with light blue hair and eyes standing there looking at them a look of fear on her otherwise calm face "Nojiko!" Nami said walking over and hugging her tightly "Now that's hot!" Sanji said with heart eyes only to get punched in the face by Zoro knocking him down "Now's not the time Sanji!" he said in annoyance making everyone else snicker.

Nami smiles as she looks at Nojiko "Nojiko what happened here?" she asked curiously and Nojiko sighed softly "It all happened a few months back this bastard Rai-Long shows up out of nowhere and using some freaky power of his rebuilt Arlong Park then called it his Red Dragon Park and said this island was now his... several people have challenged him but none of them were ever seen again!" she replied shivering a bit in fear.

Luffy looks back at the redesigned Arlong Park "I'm not impressed..." he replied with a slight growl "If its not one thing with us its another..." Nojiko replied as Anne walked up "Don't worry Nojiko... this bastards going down!" she said holding up a fist while Nojiko nods "Thank you Anne..." she replied hugging her softly.

Sanji's heart eyes returned only to get punched back down by Zoro "Stop it!" he demanded making everyone laugh "Nojiko get yourself to safety... I promise you we'll be fine" Luffy said turning his head to look at her and she nods "Right and Luffy... take him down!" she replied running off as the gang turns to look at Red Dragon Park "Are you guys ready?" Zoro asked unsheathing his swords.

They all nod and look serious "Lets do this!" Luffy said as they all calmly walk into the park.

Chapter 37 End.


End file.
